That'll Do, Son
by Lady Kasai
Summary: Swearing, Romance, Yaoi, Incest (goku/radditz)... the whole deal. Basically, Goku gets sent to hell and has to fight his way back to life, coming to terms with a few old enemies in the process.
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1, revamped. Gonna revamp the first few chapters until I'm satisfied with the story, but the plot and occurrences will NOT change. Anyway...  
  
~ ~  
  
It was raining.  
  
Most would call it a thunderstorm or lightning storm, and the exaggerative might call it a monsoon, but it was merely rain for Vegeta. Great, stinging pellets of fresh water fell by the bucketful and beat into his flesh as he stalked the ground under an endless midnight sky. He found the pain as a cleansing, almost comforting sensation and thus welcomed the bite at his scalp and body given to him from the raging storm that dumped horrendous amounts of water upon him. He was in a sour mood and the backdrop of an angry sky suited him just fine.  
  
As usual, his thoughts were pointed in the direction of his remaining subject. Subject. Singular, he mused. He thought it funny that he had been born and raised as a prince, come to adulthood as a slave, then handed one last saiyan, one ignorant brain-damaged fool for his efforts toward survival. What exactly was he supposed to be? A consolation prize? He snorted and squeezed the water out of his soggy mane so that it would be easier to feel that beloved sting again.  
  
He'd rather be alone.  
  
He was familiar with alone. It had been his childhood friend, his hero... His saving grace. At least after a night with "Master" Frieza. Sure he got lonely occasionally, but alone was preferable to... well...  
  
"Kakarot."  
  
The name was a curse to him. A disease.  
  
Frowning, he stopped his pathetic trudge down whatever path he was on and turned his face to the rain. Did Kakarot even count as a subject? He hardly thought so, but then again, did he even count as a prince? How many years had he had a chance to wish his planet back? His race? His father, at least? How many times had he held his tongue when in the presence of a dragon? How many wishes...no, opportunities had he let trickle past his fingers into the hands of his..."subject"?  
  
...Too many. That's how many.  
  
Too many opportunities passed up in favor of...what? Normality? Fitting in? Where had it gotten him to? He cocked his head and licked the water from his lips. He had a wife. In the earthen sense of the word, anyway. He liked her well enough, he guessed. Her cooking was...tolerable and her attitude was certainly amusing, but she wasn't saiyan.  
  
Certainly not.  
  
What else? He had a son. Trunks, not Vegeta. Had he been so bent on perhaps a small amount of companionship that he had broken his family tradition? Had he been so truly desperate that he allowed for his only heir to be raised as one of the very beings that he mocked and ridiculed daily? Pathetic.  
  
Truth of the matter be told, he admitted with a tight frown, was that he failed. Abysmally.  
  
He was the weakest link. His father had outright told him so when he was a child. Was that why he had been sent to Frieza? Did his father hate him? Was he off in his little dreary corner of Hell laughing and chanting "I told you so!"? It would be surprising to him, but then again...  
  
He -was- the weakest link.  
  
Fallen victim to a lower class. The lowest, in fact, and Vegeta suddenly decided that he didn't care. He didn't mind that Kakarot was stronger than him, or that his son was more human than saiyan. He didn't care about the screaming that he would be subjected to when he got back "home". He didn't really care about anything anymore. Not training, not Kakarot, not anything.  
  
He laid back onto the ground, still relishing the sting of the ever-present storm, and reminded himself that he didn't care about waking up the next morning.  
  
~ ~  
  
Vegeta was courting death again.  
  
Well, no, not really... But he -was- out napping in a ridiculously powerful rainstorm. Which wasn't exactly death material for a saiyan, but... Goku sighed and propped his head on a large hand. These depression spells, these... emotional roller coasters had begun about three years ago, he'd guessed, right around the appearance of Goten as a super saiyan. Was it because his youngest son looked so much like him, and Vegeta was thrown back to the days or Namek when he failed to achieve the ascended level? Was he the original cause of so much grief for the prince?  
  
However... Goten was still a super saiyan. Pride swelled in his belly.  
  
He was so proud of both of his sons. Gohan was growing up to be a fine young man, making excellent grades and new friends. He had come so far since the troubled teenager that Goku had last seen, what with helping his mother with her pregnancy, training Goten, and fighting crime within the city. His power had slipped dramatically, though, and this worried the earthen saiyan. What if there was a new threat to the earth? What if he wasn't able to help his friends, and Gohan was somehow pulled into the mayhem? What if he was killed because of it? Goku shook his head and sighed. There were too many "what ifs" to be pondered at the moment...  
  
Goten. Goku wished so badly that he could meet his youngest son; his "clone", as he had been called. To have achieved the power of Super Saiyan at such a young age was beyond impressive, and Goku had never felt such pride. Having grown up without a father (or a mother, for that matter), he could understand what Goten was probably going through, and Goku could only hope that it made him a stronger person.  
  
Another sigh pierced the silence around him, and he looked away from the crystal ball. Baba was floating across from him quietly, hovering up and down minutely and blinking her wise, beady eyes at him. He allowed a small smile and pushed the crystal ball closer to her, signifying that he was done with a small nod and a thank you. Baba cocked her head, causing her hat to flop messily to one side of her head and Goku bit back a chuckle at the site of an old woman trying to straighten herself with a small amount of grace. She caught the hiccup, however, and glared at him before her gaze softened. "Goku, I'm worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine, Baba."  
  
"Don't give me that, Goku, I've seen the clouds in your eyes and the way you try to hide them."  
  
"Really, Baba. Please, I'll be okay, I just need a little distraction, I guess. That's all."  
  
She blinked her beady eyes at him and smiled. It always unnerved Goku out that she and King Kai could see things in people that he couldn't. Taking her crystal ball away from the pining Saiyan, she chuckled. "I know, Goku. But you did choose to stay here, and brought this upon yourself. Why don't you go to King Yama's place and help him out with the newly arriving souls? I'm sure he wouldn't mind the assistance."  
  
Goku's eyes lit up. "Wow, Baba! Are you sure? That would be great!"  
  
"Yes, Goku. Go on, and stay there for a while!" She chuckled again and reached forward to tousle his hair. "Such innocence shouldn't be tainted with worry over things you cannot control."  
  
"Okay, Baba, I'll try not to worry too much. See ya, and thanks again!" With that, he smiled and faded out, reappearing at the beginning of Snake Way. Seeing the new souls arrive would be fun! He might even see someone he knew! 


	2. To Hell with You!

A/n: Chappie dos. Not muchos to say, but to r/r, please! ^^;  
  
  
  
Goku strode confidently through the large, heavy doors, grinning at the familiar boom of King Yama's voice. The attendant at the door bowed with respect (he was still in awe of the fact that Goku could keep his solid body) and waved a hand towards the great King. He cleared his voice. "Yo, King Yama! Need a little help up there?"  
  
His Majesty peered over the mighty desk at the world's greatest. With a sardonic grin and a shake of his head, he replied in a gruff voice: "Of course not, Goku. I've got enough on my hands!"  
  
"Aw, come on! I'm bored and I KNOW you love me! Can't I at least sit up there with ya and watch out for faces I know?'  
  
A bushy eyebrow shifted upwards and a might sigh erupted from the beast. "Fine, Goku, but if you mess ONE THING up, I'm sending you to Hell to find your own way back!"  
  
Goku cringed. "Okay, I won't mess up, I promise!" With that, he leapt up to land beside King Yama's great arm. He jogged over to the edge of the desk and plopped down, dangling his legs over the edge and swinging them childishly. He cast his eyes over the see of cloudlike souls, unable to distinguish one from the other. King Yama read a name off, read the verdict, and started on the next in line.  
  
Goku sighed. It was boring here, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Vegeta was awakened by a beautiful sun-shiny day. He pulled his head out of the hardening mud, pulling a bit harder to loosen his hair. His eyes screamed angrily at the intrusion of sunlight and he squinted as he took in his surroundings. To be quite frank, he had no idea where the hell he was.  
  
It was obviously an out-of-the-way forest, with no houses or signs of roads. He stood up (ignoring the Vegeta-shaped crater that the clay-like mud kept, of course) and began walking; finding that wherever he was was actually quite beautiful. There were exotic trees and bushes, small lakes with waterfalls, and even a few animals running about. The sun highlighted everything in sight, making it, in general, a beautiful day. It sickened him.  
  
Soon, he came upon a small orange and white dojo that had obviously seen better days. The walls were cracked, the paint was peeling, and the roof had more than a few holes in it... but Vegeta decided that he could use it as a suitable distraction from life and stepped up to examine things a bit closer.  
  
Stepping through where the door was supposed to be, he noted with a small amount of satisfaction that he had to duck to keep his head from hitting the doorframe. His fingers trailed the cracks in the walls and his eyes caught site of a small, red velvet pillow with... the four-star dragonball on it? His eyes narrowed as he smirked. "So THAT'S where Kakabaka keeps that thing..." He made a mental note to pocket the ball later.  
  
Vegeta turned a corner to find a room. Just one. It contained a large water barrel, two beds, and a small, broken picture frame in the middle of the floor. Curiosity sparked the prince's mind as he walked forward and picked up the neglected frame.  
  
Below the broken glass shards, there was a picture. It depicted a young boy (he couldn't have been older than 2 years old) holding up a large boar carcass and baring his miniscule fangs at whoever was taking the picture. The boy's tail fur was flared and blurry (his tail had probably been slashing through the air) and a mop of spiky hair exploded from the boy's head. Vegeta picked as much broken glass from the picture as possible before slipping the picture out. A rueful smile spread itself on Vegeta's face. "This is Kakarot," he whispered, "on his first hunt. This is the true Kakarot."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku closed his eyes and leaned back onto the table. Sitting here hearing King Yama tell people off was kind of fun, but it got old after the first 100 people or so. So far, he had only seen about forty people be sent to Hell, and none of them put up the slightest bit of resistance. Needless to say, he was bored out of his mind, but he supposed it kept his mind off of the boys and Vegeta...he sighed. Vegeta...  
  
Suddenly, King Yama slammed his fist down on the table, making Goku jump about ten feet into the air. The warrior turned around in time to hear the king mutter several choice curses under his breath and glare at the current soul in question. He couldn't begin to imagine who it could be, as the only types of souls he had seen so far were the white, cloudy ones, but he turned towards the line, anyway. When he saw who the perpetrator was, he gasped and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Freeza!"  
  
"That's right, Goku, you're a regular genius. Now what do you want, fiend?"  
  
"I came here to ask a question, if that's okay with YOU," Freeza spat, glaring at Goku the entire time.  
  
"You don't deserve any rights at all after what you did to Vegeta, you scum! How could you possibly show your face after the things you've done?"  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. High and Mighty! I'll have you know that Vegeta deserved every last thing that happened! I was...conditioning him."  
  
"That's not conditioning, that's downright cruel and unusual punishment! And if you think that I'm just gonna let you get away with-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
The two quarreling combatants started at the thundering call and turned to King Yama. The ruler was absolutely furious with them, obviously, and shook his fist at Goku. "Goku, I told you that you could sit here and do nothing, not sit here and try and rule for me! Starting arguments with souls in question is NOT my idea of NOTHING!"  
  
"But King Yama, he-"  
  
"No buts! I told you that if you mess up, you're going to Hell! So go!"  
  
Goku's mouth fell open. There was a slight pulling (from where, he couldn't place), and then he was free falling. He summoned his powers to catch himself in mid air, but to his horror, he couldn't, and so he landed - hard - with a big "OOF!" Dust swirled around him in clouds as he rubbed his head and sat back on his knees. He sighed at the sky (which was now a deep black and red) and stood up to try and guess his location. Goku had been in Hell before, but that was way back when he had fought with Radditz...  
  
Hey! Maybe he could find Gozu and Mezu! They'd know how to help him!  
  
Right now, it appeared as if he was in some sort of desert, as the terrain was flat and dusty with the occasional large rock here and there. From what he could tell, it went on like this for several miles. He touched two fingers to his head before realizing that he really didn't know anybody's ki down here. Could he remember Gozu's? Goku shrugged and tried to find anyone remotely familiar...  
  
There! Well, it certainly wasn't Gozu or Mezu, but he knew them well enough and they were close together. There were a few kis that he couldn't recognize around them, but with his power, he could probably defend himself. It was risky, asking for THEIR help, but...maybe they could come to terms and see each other in an equal light. Maybe they WOULD help him! He locked onto their location and transported himself there.  
  
Goku found himself landing outside of a small house. It was quite cozy looking, actually, with a large wooden porch (it had a swing, too, Goku noted) and the lights on inside. The door was open to reveal Radditz and Turles sitting beside each other on a couch having a very heated debate with someone hidden behind the wall. Goku padded up the three stairs and across the porch to lean against the doorframe unnoticed and tried to pick up on what they were arguing over.  
  
There were three other men in the room besides Goku's brother and long-ago enemy. One (a tall, gruff-looking man with even messier hair than Goku's) was standing up, waving his hands about as he insisted on the fact that they had been dead for 23 years. Another (Goku noted with more than a little surprise that this man looked nearly exactly like himself) was standing behind the first, a look of boredom on his face and his arms crossed. The third man (this one had his hair cut into a perfect military cut and had his chin resting against his chest) was sitting in a large fluffy chair against the opposite wall, asleep.  
  
"I don't see why you're arguing about this! It's on paper, for Kami's sake!"  
  
"Zorn, come on! How can you say that we've only been dead for 23 years! Kakarot had to have been at least 20 when I fought him, and that was years ago!"  
  
"Oh, come off it. That couldn't have POSSIBLY been that long ago, I mean... He was only a baby when you FIRST went to Earth, right?"  
  
"No, I only went to Earth once, baka, and that was when I fought Kakarot."  
  
"Then he couldn't have been that old, hence, us not being dead for that damn long!"  
  
Goku cleared his throat, bringing attention to himself by 4 of the 5 occupants in the room. "Actually, if my assumptions are correct, you've all been dead for approximately 54 years."  
  
The room went absolutely silent. The first man, who was apparently called Zorn, crossed his arms and glared. "And who, my friend, might you be?"  
  
Radditz narrowed his eyes. "...Kakarot?"  
  
Goku nodded his head once and barked out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "That's me!"  
  
"What are you doing here? And how do you know how long we've been dead?" Radditz's voice took on an accusing tone. "You don't even remember half the shit you should. How can you be sure?"  
  
The Goku look-alike stepped forward. "Radditz, lay off. I thought you wanted to make amends?"  
  
The brawny Saiyan shut his mouth.  
  
"Thought so." He walked over to Goku and stood directly in front of him. Glaring into Goku's eyes, he unfurled his tail and snapped it defensively. Goku sensed a challenge, and so he glared back. He would have snapped his tail, too, save for the fact that he didn't have one. His copy smirked. "You really are Kakarot, aren't you?"  
  
"That's what I'm told by your Saiyan buddies, here, who are you?"  
  
The Goku imposter never faltered. "My name is Bardock. I'm your father, in case you were curious."  
  
"My...my father? You're my father?"  
  
"Yeah, numb nuts. He's your dad. Now, to quell OUR curiosity, why ARE you here?" Turles stood from the couch, along with Radditz. Bardock stepped back, and Zorn was still looking rather pissed off that he was wrong.  
  
"I was...err...keeping King Yama company when Freeza showed up. Needless to say, I became a bit defensive, and as punishment, he sent me here to find my own way back."  
  
Radditz snorted. "Good luck, you'll need it."  
  
Goku glared at him. "Thanks, Radditz, but I think I'll do just fine on my OWN."  
  
The air sparked as the two saiyans' wills clashed, causing Bardock to step in again. "Stop this nonsense. Now that you're here, why did you come to find us?"  
  
Goku looked back to the man who, up until now, was a potential enemy. "Because Radditz and Turles were the only two signatures that I recognized, and I was hoping that maybe we could put old quarrels behind us and come to an understanding. Maybe, they could help me find my way around here, since the last time I was here I didn't exactly have time to buy a map. But now, I see that the old hostility still remains." He said this last sentence with a bit more disappointment than he would have liked to show, but it didn't really matter. He had truly hoped that he could come to terms with his brother and that they could...what? Be brothers again? He nearly snorted. When were they ever brothers? He was merely setting his hopes too high.  
  
Goku turned to leave. There was a lack luster glaze in his eye that he tried desperately to blink away; he shouldn't have expected much. They were all saiyans, aggressive in birth, and aggressive in death. Why would they have changed themselves for him? He shook his head and stepped out onto the porch. Hearing the door close behind him, he sighed deeply and went to walk down the stairs when a hand fell onto his shoulder. He stopped.  
  
"Kakarot, stop."  
  
Goku turned to find Radditz standing behind him. His hand was still on Goku's shoulder when Radditz licked his lips and stared him in the eye. Until now, the thought to actually LOOK at Radditz never crossed the younger brother's mind, and so he seized the opportunity. There were a few extra lines around Radditz's eyes and lips, but he still kept his ever- youthful appearance. He had resulted to tying his hair back (Goku couldn't blame him) and now wore red and black armor, though still in the same Saiyan style. A long sword hung from a belt that his tail covered. He lifted his eyes back to his brother. "Yes?"  
  
"Look, I uh... I didn't really mean to... Well, what I'm trying to say is..." He sighed and motioned for Goku to join him on the swing. When they both sat down, Radditz buried his face in his hands and peered at the ground through his fingers. "I've had a lot of time to think about the things I've done, here in Hell. Once you've been dead for as long as I have, it starts to weigh on your shoulders, and you don't stand up quite as straight. I carry the burden of the millions that I've killed, and each passing day, it gets heavier." He lifted his head out of his hands and turned it to look at Goku, but he didn't sit up. "We've been watching you, Kakarot. Father and I... we've been... following you. Watching you get stronger, watching you make new friends, and watching you beat your opponents... Neither of us could be more proud to have you as a part of our family."  
  
Goku listened quietly, flattered and fascinated by the contents of Radditz's speech.  
  
"When you achieved the Legendary, Kakarot, it made you a celebrity here. Nearly every Saiyan that still existed knew your name, who you were sired by, where you were sent to, etc. Father and I couldn't eat or sleep without being interrogated about you. And each time I was asked how it felt to be your brother, the guilt grew each time, because I knew that you didn't see me as a sibling, you saw me as an enemy. An obstacle. It was too much to handle, following in your greatness... You're such an enigma, Kakarot! You're so kind, so innocent, but you always seem to do a 180 when in battle and revert to pure Saiyan... And I had to throw it away. I could have been brother to a man of your status, could have bragged that I'd fought beside you and saved you on occasion, but instead I was a bully and a coward."  
  
Radditz finally sat up straight, leaning back and resting the back of his head against the wall. A laugh erupted from the house, and Radditz turned his head towards Goku. "I suppose that what happened in there was an example of that phrase... what was it? 'Old habits die hard'? I really didn't mean to use such aggressiveness... It's just... Seeing you again, now that you're a grown man and a conditioned warrior... It reminded me of everything that I missed out on; everything that I could have been there for as you grew up."  
  
Goku blinked owlishly at his brother, trying to digest all of the information he had just been told. If everything Radditz had said was true, then...  
  
"I guess what I'm really beating around the bush to say is that... I'm sorry."  
  
Goku's eyes lit as he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't work his vocal chords properly. He stuttered a bit, then: "Radditz, I... wow. I can't believe it."  
  
Goku's brother choked out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I know. Say it, I've changed a lot. I'm so mature, blah, blah, blah..."  
  
"It's true, Radditz. Had this been forty-something years ago, I would have thought that this was another trick to get me to be your ally. But... I can't say the same, now. I've thought about you a lot over the years, Radditz. I wondered where you were in Hell, what you were doing, and all kinds of stuff like that. My regret over the fight that we had is unexplainable, but we were both young back then. Hell, I'd voluntarily suggest that we both got into fights at the drop of a hat! Why don't we... forgive and forget, as the earthlings say? Call it a blown-up bout of sibling rivalry?"  
  
Radditz looked at Goku as if he were Kami himself.  
  
Goku extended his hand. "Come on, Raddie. Whaddya say? Friends?"  
  
Radditz took note of Goku's nickname for him with a certain spark of humor and took his hand like it would break. One shake, and the deal was done.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ho boy, was that ever a doosie.. Radditz is just too damn cool for words. ^^ How was the length this time? I can try to make it even longer, if you like... Oh, by the way.. I'm using Gozu and Mezu's Japanese names cuz they just sound a lot better, if ya ask me. Hmm.. Anything else, you can either review or email me or both, I promise I'll respond to questions either way. ( And I swear I'll write more about Vegeta, I'm just focusing on Goku right now. Mmkay? Later! 


	3. The Third Chapter

Authoros Notos: mm. After minor writer's block I'm back in action! I've decided that the yaoi part's gonna be between Goku and Vegeta (because they, as a pair, kick ass. Hands down.), and quite possibly Radditz and Goku (because for some reason, I think they're adorable together), and if there's any other couples you wanna see, you can email me or leave a review and hit me up! I don't bite, I promise. ^~ Enjoy.  
  
The Third Chapter. (couldn't think of a name)  
  
Radditz let his hand linger in the embrace of his brother's for a bit longer, enjoying the alien spark given off by Goku's pure soul. Another laugh erupted from inside, breaking the awkward silence and the touch shared by the siblings. Radditz cleared his throat a bit so that Goku would make eye contact. Once done, Radditz chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, shifting his lofty mane with the movement. "Well...uh...I guess this is the point where I'm supposed to take you inside and properly introduce you to everyone, ne?"  
  
"Aa, Radditz, I believe it is. But..."  
  
"But what, Kakarot?"  
  
"...What...What do you think they'll think of me?"  
  
Radditz chuckled again; a deep, guttural sound that was both comforting and unsettling at the same time. Goku stuck his lower lip out a bit and widened his eyes, pouting in hopes that it would stop Radditz from being...well...Radditz. "Ah, Little Brother! The men inside are friends and comrades, they're just Saiyan!"  
  
"Every Saiyan I've ever met in my life has tried to kill me, Radditz."  
  
"Well, you're not alive, are you?"  
  
"No, but this IS the afterLIFE. There's a first time for everything, you know!"  
  
"Ah, yes, I do, but trust me for once!" Goku opened his mouth to remind him of their tussle on earth, but Radditz held a finger to his lips. "I'm not kidding, I swear. Just follow my lead, and be yourself. Be... Son Goku."  
  
Goku nodded and followed as Radditz opened the door and was greeted, dimly noticing the odd way that his earth name rolled off of his brother's tongue. Goku planted a wan smile on his face, but he was clearly uncomfortable. The odd Saiyan never was as good at hiding his emotions as he would have liked, and now was one of the instances where he would have preferred to look as confident as his burly brother. Nevertheless, it was time to face the music. His brother was there, and his father, and there was Turles... Goku wasn't quite sure what relation he had to Turles, or if there even WAS one, but the man was there, anyway, and though he was a former enemy, so was Radditz. He could have changed, too, right?  
  
"Oi! Spacey!"  
  
Goku blinked and blushed a bit, looking at Radditz. "Heh, sorry about that..."  
  
"Feh... Anyway, this," he motioned to Zorn, "is Zorn. He was Captain of all Royal Fleets back on V-sei, and also the King's best friend. Here, however, he's just a poor bastard who's been around the block a few times."  
  
Goku watched with amusement as Zorn's eyes shone with pride and immediately glared daggers at Radditz when he finished his sentence. His brother cleared his throat. "Turles you already know... Ahh, father. Kakarot, this is your... birth father. He was one of the greatest warriors of his class when we were still alive, and would certainly have had elite potential...had we not died."  
  
The younger looked his sire in the eye with a significant admiration, barely noticing when he took the man's hand and started shaking it. His father... He finally got to meet his father. After countless years of wondering, of trying to come up with what he looked like, or the sound of his voice, or the way he moved and fought... Here the man was...He who had already saved him from his brother once (Goku nearly smiled at that), shaking his hand like it was an everyday occurrence. The Earth Saiyan knew that he probably looked like a total fool, with his eyes bugged out and him shaking the man's hand continuously, but he tried to memorize every feature: every wrinkle and dimple and freckle on the man's face at that very moment, as if he'd never see him again. Bardock's smirk grew into a quirked eyebrow and a grin as he chuckled uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, uh...Kakarot...Are you done shaking my hand, or is it just that damned enjoyable?"  
  
Goku dropped the hand immediately and blushed. He had already made an ass out of himself!  
  
"Hey, kid. Loosen up, already! I don't bite, I promise!" Bardock chuckled and ruffled his youngest son's hair a bit.  
  
Goku laughed wantonly and coughed, managing a small "Uh...yeah...heh..." He felt about 40 years younger surrounded by the Saiyan senshi. It was then that he noticed that the man in the chair (who had previously been sleeping) was now eyeing him with an odd look. Goku lifted an eyebrow at him. "Who's that?"  
  
Radditz turned his head towards the forgotten Saiyan. "Oh, that's Sullion, but we mostly call him Sull. He's Zorn's bro."  
  
Sullion did a two-finger salute and nodded. Goku wiggled his fingers in a sort-of wave and muttered a quiet "hello..." and turned back to his brother. Radditz cleared his throat. "So...uh...Kakarot," Radditz motioned for him to take a seat on the couch beside Turles. The comparatively small Saiyan did so with a bit of hesitancy, and Radditz sat to his left. "Like I said, we've all been kind of watching you, but it's damned near impossible to actually get the details of the living world. It's like a silent movie: Only pictures and no sound or narration. I've pretty much filled these guys in on up until we died, but...what happened after that?"  
  
"Aw, geez, guys...I'm not much of a story teller..."  
  
Zorn flopped down onto the floor. "Yeah, but we're not much of mind readers, either. Well...except for Bardock, here, but he's an exception. Please, Kakarot?"  
  
Goku dimly noted the usage of 'please' and sighed, leaning back onto the couch. He didn't see the smirks exchanged between Turles and Radditz before they simultaneously put their arms around Goku's shoulders. The ninjen Saiyan jumped, but didn't protest the gestures. He sighed. "Fine. But you're not allowed to laugh."  
  
All Saiyans present except for Goku promised heartily that they wouldn't laugh. Though not convinced in the least, Goku nodded.  
  
"Right then. Wow.. after Radditz and I died.. hmm. Well, I'm supposing Radditz got sent straight to here, right?"  
  
Radditz nodded.  
  
"Right. Okay, well, when I got to the check-in station, I was pretty freaked out, 'cause King Yama's pretty scary when you first see him. Then this green guy with antennae showed up."  
  
Radditz snorted. "I thought Piccolo lived?"  
  
Goku shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, Radditz, it wasn't Piccolo, he was just from the same species. This man's name was Kami. He asked King Yama if I could go for special training with King Kai."  
  
Zorn's eyes grew wide. "You know the North Kai?"  
  
Radditz's brother laughed. "I know far higher beings than the North Kai! I know the East, West, and South Kais, the Grand Kai, the Supreme Kai..."  
  
Zorn, Sullion, and Bardock adopted dull looks.  
  
"But anyway, that's besides the point! Now, where was I?"  
  
Turles cleared his throat. "You were telling us of...err...Kami's request for special permission to take you to North Kai's planet for training."  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Well, like I was sayin', this green guy named Kami showed up and asked if I could go with him to King Kai's planet. Now, I didn't know who any of these people were, so I just kinda went with the flow of things, and King Yama said yes, but I had to go alone. He told me that I had to go on this REALLY long pathway called Snake Way to get there, and that if I fell off, I would go to Hell."  
  
Goku rubbed his nose and settled further into the couch, resting his head on the two arms around his shoulders. He couldn't place why, exactly, but it was comfortable and his brother (brothers?) didn't seem to mind it. "So when I started on Snake Way, it was a bit intimidating 'cause you could just see it twisting and turning for thousands of miles...I thought I'd never reach the end! But I had Kami coaching me, and I really wanted to meet this King Kai guy, so I started on my way.  
  
"I couldn't tell you how far I got, 'cause like I said, Snake way is REALLY long, but I met up with this horned guy cleaning the pathway with this neat little street cleaner. He asked me if I wanted a ride, and I still had quite a way's to go, so I accepted. We drove for a bit, and he asked me to take the wheel while he looked at somethin', but I'm a really lousy driver, and I kinda drove it off the path..." Goku blushed and looked at his toes.  
  
Radditz threw his head back and laughed, earning a glare from his brother.  
  
"You said you wouldn't laugh!!!"  
  
Radditz continued laughing, though trying to stifle the guttural chuckles.  
  
Goku pouted.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. Go on." Radditz coughed back a few chuckles, earning another glare from Goku.  
  
"ANYWAY, I did, indeed, fall into hell. I don't know where I was, though, cuz when I fell, I kinda blacked out for a few minutes. When I woke up, there were these two guys with "HFIL" tank tops on. They introduced themselves as Gozu and Mezu, and said that they would only show me the way out if I beat them all at a couple of games."  
  
"Gozu and Mezu? You actually associate with those two lowlifes??" Bardock snorted. "I can't see why."  
  
"If it weren't for them, I'd still be stuck here from the FIRST time I fell! Now be quiet!"  
  
Bardock sat back on his heels, his tail twitching behind him.  
  
"Now then, Mezu was a complete pushover, and I had to beat Gozu in... I dunno, a race or somethin', and I won, so he let me out of hell. I probably couldn't find the way out again if I had a map, though."  
  
Zorn shook his head. "That doesn't make sense...How would Gozu and Mezu know the ways out? HFIL and Hell are two different places, and even so, Hell shifts it's entrances and exits constantly. Then there's the barriers being heavily guarded... How do you suppose that they not only got here in the first place, but also found out how to send you through?"  
  
Goku chuckled and put his hand behind his head, nearly elbowing Turles in the face. "Well, the only thing I can remember them saying about it was that they "beat that little whelp to pieces", but they weren't very strong and they put things out of prospective a lot, so I really couldn't tell ya."  
  
A knock on the door turned the heads of the quintuplet of Saiyans. "Hello? You guys haven't like, rotted away in there, have you?"  
  
Zorn frowned. "No, we're still quite solid. You can come in."  
  
A man wearing luxurious armor with hair that spiked forward and hung over his eyes strolled into the house. He scanned his eyes around the room, glaring at each of the occupants and finally boring into Goku's own gaze. He snorted. "Who's the new kid?"  
  
Zorn scowled. "What do you want, Kale?"  
  
"Yeesh, testy, aren't we? I've come for Bardock and his son."  
  
Bardock stood. "Which?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The third-class warrior grinned. "Y'know, "that new kid" is my son, too...Perhaps you've met him?"  
  
"I thought you only had one son."  
  
Bardock shook his head.  
  
"Oh well. Better bring both, then. I've no idea what he wants to do with you."  
  
Goku drew in his eyebrows and looked at Radditz, who shrugged. They got up, fell in step behind Bardock, and left the house. Taking to the air beside Radditz, Goku watched the tail and hair ruffle on his father's body as they flew. He turned his head to Radditz and whispered, "Who's 'he'"?  
  
Radditz appeared to think for a moment, then shrugged and crossed his arms. "Probably the king."  
  
"You mean Vegeta's dad?"  
  
Radditz nodded. "We've more likely than not been summoned to the palace by him. He does this sometimes; God knows what he could want us for..."  
  
Goku sighed. Five minutes in Hell and he was already in trouble. Or was he? His Majesty could have just wanted Radditz...He doubted it. A new Saiyan in Hell? Goku was sure that if he were the king of a dead species and one of the last appeared where he was available for interrogation, Goku would have snatched them up as soon as possible. That sent the shadow-earthling into a flurry of wonder at whether Vegeta was much like his father. Or vise versa, he guessed...  
  
They touched down in the middle of a large city. So captured was his by the slew of grotesque creatures among scattered Saiyans going about their daily (daily...nightly...who knew what it was down here?) tasks that he didn't notes an enormous wrought-iron gate standing mightily behind two guards. Kale held out a hand and the guards read his palm with a sensor. This was repeated on Bardock and Radditz, so Goku assumed that he should do the same.  
  
He approached the mean looking guard and held out his palm. A gloved hand flattened Goku's, moving the fingers out of the way and placing the sensor over the appendage. The tiny machine beeped twice and was taken away. The guard's eyes grew very wide, and flew to his partner's. The second's jaw dropped as he looked to Goku.  
  
"Masaka...Kakarot...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoo! Y'know, this story has the longest set of chapters out of any of mine.. 5 pages at least! Yeesh. Anyway, this chapter was kinda fun to write. hehe.. okay, so it was a lot of fun to write, but they all are, ne? Next chapter, I do believe we'll meet some more familiar faces, beat up on the baddies, slobber over Goku a bit, and even bring Veggie-chan back into the scene! ^_^ Inspire me: show me you can review! 


	4. Finally!

A/n: Wow.. I feel really really loved right about now.. hehe! Anyway, I've been superbly busy as of late, and I have no idea how this chapter will turn out, but here goes nothing. ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Masaka... Kakarot...?"  
  
Goku nodded once. "That's me."  
  
The first guard edged forward and placed a hand on Goku's chest. The earth saiyan tensed up, as he didn't know what the guard was doing, but after a few moments, the guard stepped back and closed his mouth, adopting a sour look. "The Legendary." He shook his head and turned to face the group as a whole. "I take it you're all here to see his majesty?"  
  
Kale nodded. "Bardock and his son have been summoned, but we couldn't figure out which son. So I told him to just bring both. Zorn and Sullion you should already know."  
  
The first guard nodded. "I do. My name is Paragus, and this," he motioned to his accompanying guard, "is my son Brolli. Watch your back, Kakarot... Hell can be dangerous, for newcomers."  
  
Goku blinked at the cryptic warning and stumbled as he was shoved from behind. They all passed Paragus and Son and entered the castle. Once inside, Goku let out a small sigh and turned to Radditz, who was frowning deeply. "What was that guy so uptight about?"  
  
"Paragus has had it in for you since you were born, Kakarot."  
  
Goku stopped in his tracks. "What!?"  
  
The rest of the group stopped. Bardock continued, "When you were just a newborn, Kakarot, you cried constantly. So much so, that you drove your crib mate, Brolli, insane. Ever since this happened, Paragus has been absolutely determined to get revenge on you for taking his son's frame of mind."  
  
"Then why didn't he just try it there?"  
  
"Because you had me, Radditz, Zorn, Kale, and Sullion with you, and together, we could probably have him making a mold in the ground faster than you could see."  
  
Goku doubted that. "Oh."  
  
"Anyway, we should probably head out to see His Majesty. Zorn, will you do the honor of leading us?"  
  
Zorn smirked. "Of course." He set off through a series of halls and stairways. Everything was drenched in a menacing black or dark red, giving the castle a feeling of a stereotypical vampire's home. There were the occasional guards around, all bending at the waist in respect to Zorn (they were also bowing to Goku, since he was The Legendary, but Goku didn't think about that.). Goku was so busy taking in his surroundings that he ran right into Radditz when they stopped outside the entrance to the royal chambers, earning a glare from his brother.  
  
Kale approached the door and knocked a few times. A call was emitted. "Who the hell is it?"  
  
"It's me, sire. I brought them."  
  
"You may enter."  
  
Kale pushed the door open and motioned for Bardock and his two sons to enter. Goku began to sweat nervously... What if the King didn't like him? What if he was like his son, and wanted him dead because he was a shame to the race? What if-  
  
"There's three of them."  
  
"We didn't know which son you wanted, Sire."  
  
"Bardock, Kakarot, stay. Radditz, Sullion, leave us."  
  
"Yes, sire." They said it in unison.  
  
Goku's heart fell into his toes at the sight of his brother exiting the chambers. He KNEW that he could take anything from the king AND his father, but Goku couldn't help but feel a little more than a tiny bit nervous. He cleared his throat, trying to remove the spiny frog from his voice box, and stared at his feet. Before he could finish the action, though, a hand buried itself in Goku's pant leg and yanked the earth-saiyan onto a knee. The King chuckled.  
  
"So, you're the one that stripped my son of his rights."  
  
Goku felt a cold sweat bathe his skin.  
  
"Never would of thought it... third class, no less. Stand."  
  
They followed suit.  
  
"Hmm... not a bad specimen at all," he said, circling Goku and prodding here and there. "though you could use a bit of work on your bone structure. Bardock," he addressed, his eye twitching a tiny bit, "tell me. How did he, a third class brat with virtually no power level at birth, achieve what my son's destiny foretold?"  
  
Bardock's jaw dropped, his reply sticking on his bottom lip. Goku's father's eyes trailed to his son, wide with uncertainty. "I-I don't know, sire. I certainly never expected him to achieve such a level."  
  
"Indeed." The king took another circle, and then tapped a button on his scouter. "Resting level of 5? And you're The Legendary? Impossible," he scoffed, "you must be a fraud."  
  
Goku's eyes shone indignantly as he stepped forward to defend himself. Bardock's hand on his chest stopped him before he could make the mistake, and the king met Goku's eyes.  
  
"Kakarot, or Goku, as you seem to like to be called, why are you doing these things to Vegeta? Hmm? After all, you, who, after getting dropped on your head, lost all of your saiyan conditioning and became a weak sod who SAVES the universe instead of following your brethren, should be the one getting stabbed in the back by a fellow saiyan."  
  
Goku was in awe as to how fast news can travel. "Well, sir, I uh...I don't mean to do the things I do-Honest, I don't! I'm sure if I knew a bit more about the saiyan customs-"  
  
"BUT YOU DON'T, YOU THIRD CLASSED, BRAIN DAMAGED BASTARD!"  
  
Goku and Bardock jumped at the sudden outburst.  
  
"How DARE you speak to me in such a manner? It's YOUR fault that my son has been corrupted into a weak-minded emotional fool! I spent what precious time that I had conditioning him, and you! You taught him to DOUBT!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir!"  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, third-class! I want your ass to stay AWAY from him, do you hear me? Far, FAR AWAY."  
  
"Y-yes, sir." Stay away from Vegeta? But that was the whole reason he was trying to get back home...Goku tried to suppress the sinking in his stomach.  
  
"Bardock!"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"Teach your mutt how to behave, the saiyan way. Don't miss anything, and make sure he remembers everything. Don't let me see you two again."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Sire."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
Goku and Bardock ended in a final bow before fleeting out of the door. Once outside, Goku moaned and buried his head in his hands as he slumped against the wall and slid down to his butt.  
  
"Hey, kid. Keep your chin up."  
  
"Keep my chin up? The prince hates me, now the KING hates me, I'm stuck in Hell, and everyone thinks I'm a traitor."  
  
"At least your father and brother don't hate you."  
  
"True, but how much can that defend me if everybody else does?"  
  
They exited the palace gates with a sigh, piquing the curiosity of Goku's newfound comrades. He shook his head, indicating that he wasn't really in the mood to talk about anything, so they just kind of walked. Goku listened to the idle chatter of Radditz and Zorn, fascinated by the exotic-sounding saiya-go. They stopped their conversation with a chuckle, and Radditz addressed Goku, "So. I bet you're wondering what it's like down here, eh?"  
  
"Sorta. Does everybody just kind of hang out? I mean, can you just run into random people?"  
  
"Sure. It kinda sucks though, 'cause if they're someone that doesn't like you, there's no law that says you can't brawl. It ain't so bad for us, since we're the elites, but some of the brats that got sent here are pretty beat up from it all."  
  
"Oh," he replied with a downcast look, "so we could run into say, Freeza, or Cell, or Nappa, or-"  
  
"You're scared of NAPPA!?"  
  
"NO! I was just sayin' that since he's prolly so mad about 'Geta killing him, he might see me and start doing that creepy thing where all the veins in his head twitch..."  
  
"Haha, don't sweat it, kiddo. You'll be ok. After all, you're the legendary!"  
  
"Right... heh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had since framed his picture of Goku and hung it on a random wall. Something had possessed him to run to town and get painting supplies, and he was now standing on a ladder (he was too short to reach the ceiling, low as it was) running the roller back and forth, back and forth... The orange was irritating to him, but he had thought about it and decided that it was actually Kakarot's special home, not his, and nothing should be changed - only restored.  
  
The dumb baka... wonder what he's up to now? Vegeta replenished the paint on the roller and began the next spot on the ceiling. He had to admit, he did miss their spars. Most of the time, their scuffles got so intense that they could neither distinguish nor care about the sweat and blood on each others' faces...Kakarot was by no means undesirable, Vegeta thought, but he was third class, and had brain damage, and there were just too many things wrong.  
  
Besides, he had Bulma. And he was happy...right?  
  
There was nothing wrong with their relationship...plenty of sex and arguments, her cooking was tolerable, and she had given him a son... What more should he ask from her? Further yet, what did Kakarot have that she didn't?  
  
The prince snorted. Well, for one, Kakarot was saiyan. Another, they could spar without women breathing down their necks...  
  
"But he's third class. And I am the prince." Vegeta said bluntly, as if he was really only saying it out of habit. He took the roller from the ceiling and stared at the vibrantly coated sponge. "And the only way he can have ME, is if Hell freezes over twice."  
  
  
  
A/n: OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR WAITING SO LONG.  
  
It couldn't be helped, tho, cuz my hard drive failed and Compaq's an asshole. (rather a squadron of them) So I just the new hard drive recently, but we didn't have the 98 startup disk, so I had to go without a computer for a WHILE.  
  
T_T  
  
Anyway, nothing exciting in THIS chapter, really (Sorry bout that, too.), but I SWEAR there will be next chapter. ^^ 


	5. Beautiful

AN: Yay! I finally figured out how to change the defaults on this baby! Heh! Oh well. Here's chapter fivos. (*sigh* someone's stalking me on AIM, so don't bother adding me if you were thinking about it, cuz I might have to get a new screen name.. just to warn you. Look out for lilTJ8800 or anything along those lines!)  
  
Chapter 5 - Beautiful  
  
Goku sighed. He was laying on the ground outside of the house that he had originally met his new friends at.  
  
The landscaping in Hell wasn't much different than that on Earth... Sure, everything was a lot duller and there were no cities or parks or anything, but there were deserts and trees... There was a grassy kinda moss on the ground, which was a deep red color and smelled of moth balls. Goku was laying on his back outside the back door, his hands behind his head. He dragged his eyes across a starless violet sky and swallowed.  
  
Their trip back "home" had been a peaceful one, if you could call it that. He had caught sightings of small, cat-like creatures scampering around the place. When he had asked Radditz what they were, his brother had replied with something like, "Oh, they're the Intra Demons. They kind of rule this place. They don't really look harmful, but once you bring a hand against them, you're up for a pretty bad beating. Just leave 'em alone." Goku smiled at the thought. He had a big brother now...  
  
"I wonder what Vegeta's doing?" he thought aloud. Indeed, he did miss the saiyan prince. He missed everybody, really, having been dead for so long... His theory on him being the major threat to the Earth had proved 90% correct, and so he didn't really regret leaving everyone behind. But Vegeta... Goku sighed through his nose. How he missed him...  
  
The door behind Goku's head squeaked minutely and quickly shut with a bang. The Earth Saiyan didn't bother turning to look, as he figured it was probably just someone putting something on the back porch. He was surprised, however, when a burly saiyan laid down beside him and mimicked his position. Goku turned his head and blinked at Radditz.  
  
The elder looked over at him before turning his eyes back to the sky. "It's kind of beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sky. It reminds me of the sunsets back on Vegetasei..."  
  
"Hmm...Radditz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me more about our home planet..."  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
Goku nodded, still looking at the sky.  
  
"Well...there wasn't much scenery. I guess it was kind of like one huge desert... Everything was kind of a tan color, or some sort of white stone. I couldn't tell you what it was, though, I didn't pay much attention at school." He chuckled. "Nobody really cared about the planet. We were never there long enough, really. And those of us who were, were usually either at the palace or inside enjoying time with our mates.  
  
Everything was based on power and class. It didn't matter who you were- if you were third class, you didn't matter. You were expendable. Hell, nobody even noticed you unless you were a major criminal, traitor, freak of nature, or you reached an unimaginable level of power. Like you."  
  
Goku blushed and looked over at his brother.  
  
"We were all so incredibly stupid when we were alive... There were enough egos on the planet to smother a small planet, figuratively speaking. Nobody even considered an attack on the planet... Especially the King. Zorn thought about it from time to time, but if he brought it up with his majesty, he'd just be yelled at for a while and sent on some menial task. Heh, I guess we were shown a thing or two about overestimating ourselves..."  
  
"Yeah... So why does everybody think I'm a traitor?"  
  
"It's like I said. We were stupid and close-minded... Anybody who was different from us was wrong. It's been that way since forever ago... We were preached to that we have to kill or be killed, and that only the strong survive, blah blah blah... Emotion was strongly frowned upon, since, as you know, it was considered an immense weakness. When you hit your head and lost all of this conditioning, it was like a new breed of saiyan was created. You're not one of who we are, Kakarot," he smiled faintly and turned on his side to look at Goku, "you're one of who we should have been."  
  
Goku's eyes widened considerably. He also turned onto his side, bringing him nearly nose-to-nose with Radditz. He frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. There was so much angst in his brother's eyes... A thousand turrets of emotion, all rushing a million miles per hour. Goku felt a pang go through his heart. Now that he thought about it, he was immensely proud of his brother who, at the moment, was gazing at Goku like he could see the back of his skull and beyond. "...Radditz?"  
  
The larger saiyan tilted his head, closed his eyes, and leaned in to capture Goku's lips.  
  
The younger's eyes shot skyward as he froze, while Radditz pulled away. He blinked several times and stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You...you just kissed me..."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You're a guy! Furthermore, you're my BROTHER..."  
  
Radditz frowned.  
  
"Kissing a person of the same sex, ESPECIALLY if they were related to you on earth, was 'frowned upon' nearly as much as emotion on Vegetasei..."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back home, kissing is merely exchanged as a sign of great affection. It's the same with sex, unless you were mated. Siblings, friends, parents and children...They all do it."  
  
Goku gaped.  
  
"Are you mated?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "Humans can't return a bond."  
  
"Then why does it make you uncomfortable? It shouldn't, now that you know it's okay, right?"  
  
"I don't know... It's still weird. I was brought up as a human for nearly 18 years."  
  
Radditz frowned deeper. "I know."  
  
A sigh. Goku looked at Radditz again and thought 'Well, I'm supposed to be saiyan, and by God, I'm sick of being taunted by Vegeta and being called a weak human! It's now or never, Goku, you've got to learn to be a full-blood if you want to get anywhere...' "Radditz?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"...Wanna try again? I don't think it'll be as weird if I'm expecting it."  
  
"Are you sure? I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Radditz looked at his brother and slipped the hand that wasn't supporting him behind Goku's head. They both slid their eyes shut, and their lips met. The kiss was soft at first; hesitant. Radditz took Goku's bottom lip between his and sucked slightly, asking if the kiss could possibly be taken any further. His reply came when Goku parted his lips and blew ever so softly into his brother's mouth. Their tongues danced against each other before delving into the other's mouth, sliding and caressing.  
  
Radditz massaged the back of Goku's scalp in a comforting way and leaned further into the kiss. He sucked on his brother's tongue, taking it in as far as possible. The elite used his own appendage to tickle the roof of Goku's mouth, or to run it along his teeth and end in trying to pin Goku's tongue down. This earned him a smile before they pulled back. The lion- maned saiyan grinned slightly. "Better?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Much. Where'd you learn to kiss like that, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, around." His grin grew. "You should try Turlis or Zorn sometime...They put me to shame."  
  
The younger saiyan chuckled and met his brother's lips again, just a brief brush. His lips twitched into a soft, sad smirk as he thought about Vegeta again. Radditz frowned. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. Just thinking about Vegeta."  
  
"Our prince?"  
  
"Yeah, you should see him sometime... From what I know about his childhood, which is VERY little, he's changed a lot..."  
  
"Heh, haven't we all..."  
  
"I guess so." Goku yawned and stretched. "I'm so tired... I think more's happened in the past day than I've done in this year so far..."  
  
Radditz chuckled. "C'mere, Kakarot." He sat up and took his brother into his arms and stroked his hair. A lullaby eminated from the large saiyan; a sad, rich tune. Goku fell asleep within minutes.  
  
The big brother looked at the sleeping man in his arms. The savior of the universe, the super saiyan, the one in a million...  
  
"My little brother," he whispered. Radditz carried him in through the bedroom window and tucked the saiyan into bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: a little shorter this time, since I couldn't put the whole chapter... hehe, you asked for a little "fun" between Goku and a saiyan baddie or two, and I wrote it! But since ff.net's a prude and won't let people put the good stuff up, I had to post this instead. Not to worry, though, I know how it feels to be left hangin! Just lemme know if you wanna read the steamy stuff in a review and I'll email it to ya! ^_~ 


	6. Feel the pain

AN: *sigh*... Hehe, here's chapter 6.. (we have a 4-day weekend, so I'm gonna take it for all it's worth...^^)  
  
Chapter of the 6 - Feel the pain...  
  
  
  
The next morning, Goku was awakened by a horrific screaming outside. He rubbed his forehead and eyes and sat up, groaning. The night before came back in a flash as pain jolted up his spine. It wasn't a piercing pain, no. Rather, it was the kind of throbbing pain that a small child would complain about to get out of school. Goku lay back down with a louder groan, one hand cupping his butt while the other was still occupied on his forehead. "What the hell did he DO to me...?"  
  
The screaming outside halted and was followed by a heavy thud, grunting, and the sound of clashing kis. Goku rolled onto his stomach, finally realizing that he was still very nude. 'How am I going to get anywhere? I don't have any clothes, and I can't even sit up...' He buried his face into his pillow, wrinkling his nose and wondering what he did to deserve all this pain. Turning his head slightly, he opened one eye and gave the room a once-over, looking for anything that could cover him up half-decently.  
  
A battle suit lay there on a stool, neatly folded. It consisted of a thick, black spandex body suit, boots, a chest-guard that also seemed black, but glinted crimson every once in a while, and very long gloves with the fingers missing. Goku blinked his open eye and extended an arm to grab the body suit. He slipped it on under the covers with more than a little difficulty, following suit with the chest armor and boots.  
  
It now felt odd laying in bed, since he was fully dressed - in saiyan armor, no less. Goku decided that he was going to try the sitting-up thing one more time. Gritting his teeth, he hauled his torso through the air and leaned forward, supporting most of his weight on his arms. It wasn't so bad now that he knew what was coming to him! He leaned forward and slipped the gloves on, making fists and adjusting them where it was needed. 'Now...can I stand?'  
  
He stood slowly and stretched with only minor pain.  
  
The sparring match outside seemed to intensify, because Goku could hear more screams and stronger grunts. He wondered how the HELL they could be moving outside, but then realized that it could, in fact, be Sullion, Zorn, and/or Bardock. He stepped out the door in search of food.  
  
What greeted him was...nothing. It was an empty kitchen, save for his brother and father playing a foreign gambling game at the table. His jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot up in disappointment. Where was the food? Radditz looked up and grinned. "Morning, sunshine. You slept damn near all day! Your breakfast was eaten for you, and lunch is in the refrigerator."  
  
"mmph..." He walked slowly and gingerly to the refrigerator, opening the door and drooling at the sight of the highly-stocked fridge.  
  
"You're going to have to heat it up with ki, though, we don't gas or electricity or anything like that, here."  
  
"Then how do you keep the refrigerator cold?"  
  
Radditz pointed to a box on the side. "It's full of ice."  
  
"Oh..." He shifted the odd armor uncomfortably and grabbed some grub, sitting at the table to watch the game.  
  
"Y'know, Kakarot, you look kinda weird not wearing that ugly orange thing." Radditz poked his brother in the shoulder. "It's almost like you're trying to pose as a saiyan, instead of just dressing like you're supposed to."  
  
Bardock grinned. "Yeah. It's sexy, actually."  
  
Goku swallowed and recalled the conversation last night, in which Radditz had mentioned that saiyans didn't really have a regard for incest.  
  
"Um...thanks...I think..."  
  
Bardock quirked a brow, and Radditz sighed. "They looked down upon parents and siblings having any type of relationship outside of blood-relative."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Outside, sparring. You can go watch, if you like. It's nothing different that what you and the prince probably go through, though."  
  
Goku finished off most of the food and walked outside, eyeing up the two saiyans in the air.  
  
"Hey, kid!"  
  
The earth saiyan looked for the source of the voice, finally ending up looking at Zorn. He padded over, still waking strangely, and took a seat beside the commander.  
  
"Feelin' okay?"  
  
"Yeah... I can't walk or sit that great, but it's nothin' I haven't dealt with before." Goku scrunched his face up. 'News travels fast...'  
  
"But Radditz said-"  
  
"Pain-wise."  
  
"Oh." Zorn looked back to Sullion and Turlis. "You look good in that armor, by the way. Think you're feeling okay enough to try it out?"  
  
It was then that Goku realized how much he could really use a spar. "Sure, I'll try."  
  
"Right on. Alright, now, just 'cause you've got a pain in the ass," he snickered at his corny pun, "doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."  
  
Goku grinned and flexed his muscles, already feeling the power flow through his veins. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
They shot through the air with a battle cry, stunning the other two opponents. Turlis grinned and shook his head, both at the fact that Goku could bounce back from last night that quickly, and the fact that the cold commander Zorn warmed up to Goku just as fast. A fist in his jaw told him to pay attention, though, and his own fight commenced once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was trying his best not to slip into Super Saiyan, so as not to hurt Zorn. He was so used to going straight into it from spars with Vegeta that it was almost distracting to keep a hold on his power. Zorn glared back at him and threw the first punch, which Goku saw from a million miles away and dodged with ease. He aimed for Zorn's lower gut, already bringing his right foot around for the next hit. As expected, the elite twisted and turned, escaping both strikes, and they fell back again.  
  
"You're certainly no push-over," Zorn complimented, flying a slow circle around the lower-classed man, "but I've only just begun. Watch out, Kakarot!" With that, he put on a burst of speed and aimed his head straight into Goku's chest. Goku wheezed, not expecting such a crude attack from an 'elite', but recovered quickly and brought a knee up into Zorn's stomach before making a giant fist with both hands and bringing it down into the small of Zorn's back.  
  
His power soared again, and Goku clamped a hold on it while flying down to meet the other saiyan before he hit the ground. Goku grabbed him by the top and bottom of the back of his chest guard, spun once, and threw Zorn back into the air. The elite rolled into a ball, flipped a few times, and stopped himself. There was a slight trail of saliva-diluted blood coming from the corner of his mouth, which he wiped away on his hand and shook it off to his left. They both smirked.  
  
"No, I'm not a push-over. But I certainly hope you don't turn out to be."  
  
Zorn growled at the insult. "Don't get cocky, brat. You've still got a lot to learn."  
  
"Do I? What could you possibly teach me except for dried-out military tactics?"  
  
"You bastard! Just because you're the Legendary does NOT mean that you know everything! How dare you!"  
  
"Come on, Zorn! Give me everything you've got! Don't hold back!"  
  
Zorn flew at him with, in fact, everything he had. His fists glowed with power; his hair stood on end. Goku fell into a defensive stance, not really expecting anything out of the ordinary. Before Zorn could finish his charge, however, a sickeningly familiar voice rang out from the ground below.  
  
"Still kicking, Goku? I would have thought that you'd of retired, by now! Ha ha!"  
  
Goku froze, taking the punch that Zorn had aimed at his jaw full force. He flipped through the air backwards, stopped himself, and glared downwards. "What do you want, Cell?"  
  
"Just to see an old comrade!"  
  
"COMRADE!?"  
  
"Oh, come now. Surely you remember helping me destroy that god's planet?"  
  
"I DIDN'T HELP YOU DO A DAMNED THING, CELL! I WAS TRYING TO SAVE MY SON!"  
  
"Mm, yes, Gohan... What an upstart brat." He sneered, and Goku growled menacingly. "If it weren't for some pre-pubescent malfunction, I would have crushed him like the little insect that he was."  
  
Goku spat at him, the wad of phlegm smacking straight onto Cell's shiny purple head guard.  
  
"You...you bastard..." Cell yelled mightily and powered up. "You'll pay for that!" He flew into the air. "Go ahead, Goku. Power up. I've gotten a lot stronger down here, and I want to show you that I'm the best!"  
  
Goku curled his upper lip and prepared to burst into super saiyan. However, he remembered his new friends, who were flying in a cluster, gaping at Cell and him. Deciding to give them a good show and boast his power a bit, he started a growl.  
  
It began deep in his belly, growing in volume and creeping up through his chest cavity. The ki sung through his blood and mind, creating a terrifying aura around his body that flashed and swirled with power. He threw his head back and clenched his fists, screaming all the way to the heavens and releasing the dam that held his terrible power at bay. He jumped straight to Super Saiyan 2, pushing the barrier to the third level. A deafening sonic boom raced through the air as he put his head down. Emerald eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
Down at the house, Radditz and Bardock had witnessed the entire spectacle. Their jaws were hanging open ridiculously, all four eyes impossibly wide. It was the same for Turlis, Zorn, and Sullion. Goku smirked at Cell. "Let's end this quickly, Cell. I was having fun."  
  
The android gaped, obviously having made the same generic mistake as every other villain and assuming that although HE had gotten stronger, Goku hadn't. Cell swore under his breath and grit his teeth. Damn it, he trained for the day he saw Goku again, and he wasn't going to waste it.  
  
The fight begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, staring at the fume-filled room.  
  
He was actually quite proud of the job that he did. It looked brand new! He still thought that the orange was irritating, but this home wasn't permanent, anyway.  
  
Frowning, he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to where Goku's precious 4-star ball was kept. Vegeta wondered if there had been anything like the dragonballs back on Vegetasei...though he doubted it. The nameks and saiyans had been sworn enemies for as long as he could remember, and he didn't know of any other race that created magical balls.  
  
Taking the soft melon-colored ball into the palm of his hand, he mused. The prince could remember back to Namek, when he had been desperately seeking seven balls that were about five TIMES this size...the thought brought a grin to his face. Kakarot had been sexy back then, even, though a little scrawny. He replaced the ball and looked skywards, trying to ignore the several cracks running through the discolored roof.  
  
"Kakarot...you bastard. You're finally out of my way, and I'm stuck doing chores."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Hell, Goku had no real advantage over Cell, save for the fact that he still had another level up his sleeve. He silently thanked whoever was listening for his free time in heaven that allowed him to reach such a level. They had not been battling for long, and Goku wanted to keep it that way. Still, hearing the whoops and calls from his brethren was quite encouraging, and he wanted to milk the situation for all it was worth. He took a good swing, knocked the fillings loose in Cell's mouth, backed up and grinned.  
  
"You're no stronger than the last I fought you, Cell! If anything, I'd say you've slacked off!"  
  
Cell growled.  
  
"Go away, Cell. Come back when you're worthy of my time."  
  
"Since when did you get so cocky, Goku? Hanging out with Vegeta a little too much?"  
  
Goku's heart throbbed. "No, Cell, just telling it like it is. Get out of here."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Alrighty, then. I'm going to give you ONE more chance to go intact."  
  
"You're a fool, Monkey."  
  
"Maybe so. Here goes!" Goku pulled his hands back into a kamehameha position. Cell chuckled arrogantly and turned his back, letting his ego get the best of him again. The oddball saiyan wound the power into his hands, making sure that it was strong enough to sear away a limb or two. He growled and jutted the ki ball forward. "Kame hame HA!"  
  
Cell chuckled again and turned around, putting his arms into a block. Goku smirked (Radditz thought he looked immensely like his father at that moment) and made some odd arm movements, keeping the ball from hitting Cell a few times. He brought it back finally, letting it get quite close to Cell before throwing his arms wide. The ball split in two.  
  
Cell growled in frustration and glared at Goku. "Are you actually going to- "  
  
The balls made impact, and Cell screamed.  
  
When the smoke cleared, there was only a torso, two legs, and half an arm left. Sounds of disgust emanated from the ground, making Goku smile in understanding. They grew louder as Cell regenerated his assets. The bio- android was pissed, to say the least, and pointed a bony finger at Goku, saying nothing but, "Watch out, Son. I'll be back -you just wait."  
  
With that, he turned tail and fled. 


	7. Poor Radditz

A/n: oh boy oh boy, it's the next chapter.. sorry I'm not getting them out as fast as I'd like to, but school's really being a pain with the new semester and all. ^^ here's to you.. enjoy.  
  
Chapter to the 7th Power - Poor Radditz...  
  
Goku allowed his power to drop, chuckling as his hair fell back into place and tickled his scalp. 'Guess that'll hold 'im off for a while,' he thought with a smile. However, when an intense throbbing emanated from his ass, the smile faded. He bent over at the waist and clutched it with a groan. A crude chant of "I'll walk it off, I'll walk it off, I'll walk it off..." ran rampant through his head. The pain was enough to make him ascend again just to-  
  
"That was...so..."  
  
"...fucking..."  
  
"...incredible."  
  
Goku started and, still bent at the waist, turned to Zorn, Turles, and Sullion, who were all floating near him gaping. He straightened with another groan and chuckled with his hand behind his head. The rosy blush that had painted itself across his cheeks and nose was an obvious testament to his innocent personality. Goku pulled nervously at the bottom of the armor that he had been given and drifted over to the trio. The only way he knew that they registered his presence where the 6 eyes that never left his body. "Heh...I guess you guys enjoyed the show?"  
  
Turles shut his jaw and swallowed. "...enjoyed?"  
  
Goku grinned, but paused when he eyed up the three bulges between the guards' legs. "Uh...yeah. Heh, I'm going to go get washed up, now."  
  
"There's water...in buckets. Bathroom..."  
  
"Okay. Thanks!" He dropped out of the air and touched the ground lightly with his toes. To his disappointment, he was only greeted with an unconscious Bardock laying spread-eagle on the ground. With a shrug, he walked up to what he assumed was his room (or at least his brother's... either way, he DID wake up in there) and began to strip down. He took off the boots and chest plate while humming a playful tune, and then proceeded to peel off the top half of his body suit.  
  
Suddenly, a strong pair of arms closed around his waist and warm, moist breath tickled his ear. He yelped.  
  
"Do you realize how sexy you just looked, Kakarot?"  
  
Recognizing the voice as his brother's, he sighed and leaned into the embrace. Hands and fingers trailed a path over Goku's pecs and abs, tracing a line against where his spandex begun at his waist. The breath traveled down the nape of his neck and he felt the tip of Radditz's nose burrow into his hairline.  
  
"Do you realize," he paused for effect and wrapped his arms around Goku much more fully, bringing the younger brother's body against the throbbing arousal between his legs, "how...arousing...you look as a super saiyan with the proper attire, Kakarot? How much you torture us with your perfect body?" He ground his hips into Goku's rump and licked at the crevice that his ear and skull made.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Oh, I think you do, little brother. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that you put on that little show for us in the beginning just to taunt us, ne?"  
  
"Radditz, I-"  
  
"Shhh..." he brought a hand up from behind and placed a finger against Goku's lips, "no more talking. I'm gonna go take care of this, and afterwards, we've got to talk." Radditz let go of his brother and smacked him on the ass before heading for the door. Goku started and rubbed the spot that his brother's hand had stung. There was a deep ache between his legs that announced that Goku was rather excited by the elder's harsh treatment. Radditz paused and turned at the door. "Oh, by the way, Kakarot," he smirked a killer, "the towels are under the bed."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Goku stared at the door for a few moments. 'Sexy indeed,' he mused, going for the towels he was directed to, 'wait'll he sees Vegeta...' Finding a coarse towel, he slung it over his shoulder and stepped out into the hall. There weren't many doors to choose from, so he just assumed that he would open each door until he found the bathroom. When he did, he also found the promised buckets of water and a large barrel to dispense it into. The earth- grown saiyan sighed and stripped the rest of his body suit off.  
  
Looking down at the mini soldier between his legs, he sighed again, louder. 'One day, and I'm already going napalm-saiyan...' he chuckled. 'Man, what would Chi Chi say? He he, or worse off... What would Piccolo say?' He flicked at the head of his trouser mouse and shook his head as it swayed a bit. The water was put into the tub and heated, and he closed his eyes and swallowed as his arousal throbbed again. "I'm a mess..."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a room adjacent to the bathroom, Radditz was laying flat on his stomach, in the buff, with the door closed. He ground his teeth and buried his head into the mattress as his hand entertained the fantasies that swam though his mind.  
  
|Goku swung his leg around Cell's fist to slam the android in the side with a loud grunt at contact. Sweat glistened on his forehead and ran in tiny jewels to collect in the groove above his lip before a slim tongue snuck out to catch their salty tang. Shadowy spandex flowed and conformed to every nick and curve in the sinewy muscle that protected the saiyan's body. The brows were drawn taught in concentration, twitching every once in a while in anticipation of a terrible blow. Magnificent golden hair swayed with might as an aura of pure destruction surrounded and engulfed the man, placing light where there was darkness and glinting off of the armor covering a broad chest...|  
  
Radditz groaned and rolled over, his hand working faster, his jaw closing tighter...  
  
|Goku stopped himself in the air, a deep, throaty growl emanating from his chest cavity. The smirk on his distorted façade was a dictionary of the battle and blood lust that was pumping through his veins...|  
  
The maned saiyan grunted and pulled a few times, finally coming to a halt as he howled into a convulsing hand and arched off the bed. When all was said and done, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took enormous breaths. Turning his head, he stared at the back of the door which, he knew, lead to the object of his affection. He rolled back over and buried his face into the pillow again, squeezing the sides up to close over his ears. A muffled groan vibrated the padding.  
  
"I don't know how he does that to me..."  
  
  
  
Goku continued the song he was humming earlier. He had taken care of himself as Radditz had, and was now flushed with color and sweatier than when he stepped into the bath. Lathering up with the funny smelling soap they had resting on the sink, he ran his hands over his body quickly, took a large breath, and dunked under water to rinse the cleanser away. The hot fluid danced over his skin and saturated his muscles with heat, relieving the tension that had accumulated there. His breath sighed out through his nose, creating a whirlpool of bubbles, and he rose to the surface to inhale once more.  
  
Goku clambered out of the tank, wondering how he'd drain it, when there was a knock on the door. He started and grabbed the towel, just managing to cover himself decently before his lion-maned brother stepped in and closed the door behind him quietly. Goku glared and went back to fastening the towel.  
  
"What is it? I hope I didn't startle you..."  
  
Goku looked up in shock of the abrupt consideration.  
  
"...much." Radditz grinned.  
  
The earth saiyan stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Aw, come on. Here," he said, removing the towel from around his brother's waist. Goku started to protest but was abruptly cut off as the said towel came down around his head. He then felt Radditz's strong hands grip his scalp and firmly massage with a circular motion, coaxing the excess water out of his hair. When the towel was taken away, Radditz handed it back to Goku to place back around his waist and turned to grab the tub by handles on the sides. "Now that you're clean and you've showed that you can stick up for yourself, we've decided that if we're going to get anywhere, we're going to have to start towards getting you out of hell this afternoon. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose..."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go empty this." Eyeing up Goku's garment, "Why don't you wear some of my armor? Or is yours in ok enough shape?"  
  
"I think it'll be fine. Thanks, though."  
  
"No problem. Meet us down in the living room, Zorn and Father'll give you the lowdown."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Radditz hoisted the heavy tub of water up in front of him and left. Goku padded back to "his" room, grabbing the body suit and accessories and putting them on. He couldn't imagine the steps to get him out of hell...But he was determined to do it. Not only for his sons, but for Vegeta also. Goku looked at the small end table and eyed up the scouter there. He had never worn a scouter before...Not that he could remember, anyway. It was a pretty crimson color, the ear piece the same slate black as his armor. Having seen the others wear it and deciding that if he was going to hang out with saiyans, he might as well look the part... Goku picked up the tiny machine and attatched it to his ear as he had seen others do. Having the contraption in place, he was suddenly thrown back to a memory of Vegeta when he had first come to earth.. So long ago...  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. I know you yearn like I do. I'm coming, my prince..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bit shorter this time, cuz the next chapter's gonna be pretty damned long.. they start their adventure!! Yoy! Much hilarity, angst, sex, confusion, and so on and so forth shall ensue.. stay tuned! (dun dun dun...) 


	8. This is gonna take a while

A/N: Lookie! I'm NOT dead! Here's the chapter everyone may or may not have been waiting forever for. And to those of you who wanna have good ol' kakabaka with everyone else while he's a SSJ4, just you be patient! ^^ I've had that in store since I started.  
  
(argh.. so bored.. somebody add me to their AIM buddy list so I can talk to them... please? o_o.. my screen name's radditzu22...)  
  
by the way, my email's been acting up lately, and I haven't been receiving reviews like I'm supposed to... which sucks, cuz people might want the censored chapter and stuff... blah. Then I'd feel bad cuz they wouldn't get it...so here goes:   
  
you can read it there whenever you likies. ^^ okay, enuff dawdling.. here ya go:  
  
Chapter 8 - This is gonna take a while.. -_-  
  
Goku trudged down the stairs and stopped on the last three steps. He turned to face everyone in the living room, but only Radditz and Bardock occupied the living space.  
  
"Y'know, Kakarot, that scouter almost makes you look like a proper saiyan." Radditz leaned back into the worn chair. "I mean, if you close an eye and tilt your head sideways, it kinda adds to the effect!" He finished his sentence by doing so, earning a laugh from his brother.  
  
"Thanks, I think..."  
  
Bardock chuckled before crossing his arms. "Anyway, we've gotta get down to business, because worming your way out of hell is obviously not an easy task. Are you sure you're up to this, Kakarot? You're welcome to stay here with us..."  
  
Once again, Goku was flattered. "Thanks for the offer, father," he paused at the foreign word and rolled his tongue in his mouth a few times before shaking his head and continuing, "but I've really gotta get back into Otherworld."  
  
"Suit yourself, kid. If you don't mind my asking..."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Why is it so important that you get back?"  
  
"Because the Kais are in Otherworld, and they allow me to communicate with the living plane. You can't do that from here...I tried. I'm going to ask my friends on Earth to wish me back so that I can go see-" Goku cut the sentence off. He was going to say 'So I can go see Vegeta.' But...what stopped him? "So that I can go see everyone."  
  
He frowned at the odd look thrown at him by Bardock and glanced at Radditz. The elder brother understood just who he wanted to go see, he knew. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's a good enough reason."  
  
"Good enough? What do you mean, 'good enough'?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you'll have to use it to get out of here; no one can tell until we get there. It's very dangerous, and only a few have attempted to get out-and failed."  
  
"But Kakarot's the Legendary...they weren't. He should be able to defend us, right?"  
  
"Radditz, you're blind. He's strong physically, and he has to be strong mentally to achieve what he did, but his spirit is out of practice. Who knows what kind of demons we'll encounter? Assuming that he can defend us with his fists is not only stupid, but it's something whatever's out there is counting on. We can't assume anything right now."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Kakarot," Bardock addressed his son like he was a comrade, and not his son, "I'm not sure what kind of clothing you had on Earth, but when you're with us, you'll be wearing Saiyan armor. It will be given to you, don't worry." Bardock crossed his arms and looked out the window.  
  
Goku didn't know quite how to respond to that, so he just said, "'Kay."  
  
Radditz sighed. "So...um...where exactly do we start?"  
  
Bardock shook his head, and Goku caught a fleeting thought. "Why don't you ask the king?"  
  
"Why would we do that? He's no better than any of us here..."  
  
"Because if he knows that I-" There he went again! "...at any rate, he has some sort of contact with the living realm. I guess that's a good sign?"  
  
"I suppose." Bardock uncrossed his arms. "Well, I guess there's no time like the present to pack up and get started. Radditz, go get 3 of the camping packs out of my room; we'll be living out of those."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Goku went over and sat on the couch. Radditz's hair shifted around his shoulders as the bulky man trudged up the stairs. The earthen saiyan's mind was muddled with thoughts of Vegeta, with a little of Goten, Chi Chi, regret, worry, and relief mixed in. He could hear Radditz's heavy footsteps upstairs, milling around somewhere opposite of where he thought his room was. He then watched his brother come back down the steps with 2 soilent green backpacks cradled in his right arm and one hanging from his left hand. He dropped them on the floor by the door.  
  
"What's in the packs?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual kind of stuff. We don't eat or drink, though, so we don't have to worry about food spoilage. There's mostly first aid things, bottled water, body suits, and capsules of things like armor and transportation vehicles."  
  
"But this is Hell.. Where'd you ever get stuff like that?"  
  
"The capsules and water?" Radditz chuckled. "Kakarot, we may be dead, but we're still Saiyans. We have ways of persuading people to give us what we want, and we know people that know how to use it."  
  
"Oh...that makes sense."  
  
Radditz nodded. Bardock followed suit.  
  
"Okay. The next thing on our list to do is to plan on how to get to the king."  
  
"Can't you just go in and ask him? Like, isn't he on a throne with the queen?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kakarot? He's never done that."  
  
Goku stood. "Well, on Earth, we were always hearing stories about magnificent kings and queens that ruled the lands with iron fists, and they had elaborate palaces and fancy clothing and they always sat in a HUGE throne room. And there were a bunch of guards there and the king and queen always sat at the end of the hall and answered peoples' questions and arrested people and stuff."  
  
Goku flashed a wan smile. Bardock and Radditz looked at him as if he were nuts.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Uh...Well, you have the entry guards right, but our king has no queen and works from a room deep in the palace. It's very difficult to get to him, because usually your problems are handled by lower officials. Only the really lucky or the really loved ever get to see his majesty." Bardock crossed his arms.  
  
"Doesn't he like Zorn?"  
  
Radditz looked at him oddly. "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Couldn't Zorn ask him?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be suspicious?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be better than just sitting here pondering?"  
  
Radditz sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right...how do we ask him?"  
  
Bardock cleared his throat. "Zorn!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the kitchen before the burly saiyan poked his head around the corner. He had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his armor was a bit twisted; he cleared his throat. "Yes?"  
  
Bardock eyed him up and chuckled. "Think you could do us a really big favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you ask the king how to get out of here?"  
  
"No."  
  
Goku's heart fell. "Why not?"  
  
"One, because I'm in the middle of something, and two, because he already knows why you wanna get out of here and I don't want to be taken as an aide."  
  
"How do you know what happened when we went in there?"  
  
A voice beckoned Zorn from the kitchen. The guard turned his head and his hair shook from a motion made with his head before he turned back to Kakarot. "I used to be his best friend and his closest advisor. I have my ways of finding things out behind peoples' backs." He turned and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Goku, now looking rather dejected, flopped back onto the couch and pouted. There went one plan... Was he ever going to get out of here? Did King Kai even miss him? Bubbles? Gregory? ...Vegeta?  
  
"Hey, cheer up, kid. That was only one plan!" Bardock went over and patted Goku's shoulder. Son looked up at him. "You said you were friends with the kais... Can't one of them help you out?"  
  
"Not unless King Yama says so... He told me that if I did one thing wrong, I would be sent here to find my own way out. That means that no one from Otherworld or Heaven is allowed to help me out unless he gives them special permission. Besides, if I had a way of contacting them, I'd have done so when I first got here."  
  
Radditz sighed and played with his hair. "Well, what about Gozu and Mezu? You said they got you out the first time."  
  
Goku's eyes lit up. He hadn't thought of that! "Do you know where to find them?"  
  
"No, but what's a little adventure to a saiyan?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Okay, then." He grabbed a pack, as did his brother and father. Bardock wrote something on a note pad sitting on a side table, left it there, and motioned for his two sons to follow.  
  
"Let's go."  
A/n: and so the adventure begins. what perils will our heroes face? (enter creepy triumphant music)  
  
I hope I get more reviews that the last chapter... :( 


	9. Someone beautiful

A/n: Look! I LIVE! Mwa ha.. Sorry for the complete lack of updatingmeister.. I was waiting until school was over so that I could devote my time to the story. ^^; Anyweedles, here ya go.. chapter 9. Finally. *bows*  
  
Chapter 9 - Someone beautiful...  
  
Goku adjusted the pack around his shoulders and sighed for what had to be the millionth time that hour. They had begun with a hike, which Goku didn't mind at all - he DID enjoy a little bit of calisthenics here and there - save for the fact that the ground was burning through the bottoms of his boots, saiyan armor or no. He found it far harder to breathe now that he was out and about through the atmosphere, though Bardock and Radditz appeared to be having no difficulty.  
  
The trio was approaching a border of darkness, which Goku eyed with open confusion. The red light that seemed to be constantly shed on the landscape abruptly ended in a straight line, being swallowed up by pure blackness. He looked over to Radditz, who, predictably, shrugged and looked to Bardock. The father of Goku took out a capsule from his pack, opened it, and handed them both an odd looking watch of sorts. Goku strapped his on his wrist. "What's this?"  
  
"These devices have special lights on them that will allow us to see in the Grove of Despair."  
  
Goku, not wanting to appear a fool but curious anyway, asked, "What's that?"  
  
Bardock cleared his throat. "The Grove of Despair was created after the war between the Ogres and the Ghouls, when the Ghouls put a blanket over the sky and blocked out the nitrifying sun to kill the Ogres. Hence, the land was bathed in eternal darkness and allows no light other than the special UV modified light that can be generated with these." He held up his own watch to punctuate the statement.  
  
Goku paled at the thought, but didn't comment. He looked up at his blood sire, waiting for instructions on how to work the watch. Bardock pressed a button on the upper right of the square face, indicating which it was so that Goku could copy his action. Goku did so, and started when the face of the watch emanated a powerful violet glow. He immediately squinted and looked away, blinking several times to rid his eyes of the sudden onslaught of tears that rushed forward to compensate for being temporarily blinded. In the meantime, he heard Bardock chuckle. "It's a bit hard to look at, kid. Try not to stare directly."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," said Goku, his tone surprisingly bitter. They started into the darkness and the earth saiyan was immediately overcome by a wave of... of... of misery. Seething, writhing, complete and utter hopelessness... So much so that he reeled back in mid air, coughing at the bitter taste in his mouth and clutching at his temples. The souls in this section were angry. Completely pissed off and... miserable. Aggressive. Defensive. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep them out of his mind. They clawed at his soul, trying to steal the light from his being, trying to rob him of his happy nature. He cried out in mental shock and defense, reeling back once again. Nausea overcame his system, causing the taste in his mouth (what WAS that?) to increase tenfold. There were hands on his shoulders and thighs; warm, strong hands that tried to restrain him. He squirmed and struggled fiercely, trying to get away from the... the wrongness, the blackness, had to get away from-  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
...warm, strong... familiar.  
  
"Chris' sakes, boy, get a hold of yourself!" Bardock grabbed some of the water from his ever-useful pack, dampened a towel, and wiped across Goku's suddenly sweaty forehead. Radditz bit his lip, trying not to show concern and failing utterly. Goku, having realized that he was in brother's arms and not some mind-crippling demon, calmed slightly and swallowed a sigh. Bardock paused in the toweling and allowed Goku to open his eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Goku started to speak, but the bitter taste was still in his mouth and he coughed. He saw his father's eyes widen, felt Radditz' grip tighten, and suddenly the taste was as recognizable as Vegeta's face.  
  
It was blood. His blood. In his mouth, down his chin, on the back of his tongue... His blood.  
  
A towel was swiped over his mouth and he drank the water offered to him. Sagging into his brother's arms, he closed his eyes and willed the headache developing to go away. He looked his father in the eye (noting with some twisted sense of childish humor that the scouter on his face made almost everything look like a deep purple) and decided to try the whole speaking thing again. "This place is awful," he started, realizing that it was very well one of the biggest understatements he had ever made, "there's so much suffering and anger in there... They're defensive, whoever 'they' are. They don't want us there. They don't want ME there."  
  
"That's nonsense, Kakarot. Radditz and I have been going through the Grove of Despair since we've gotten our guard rankings. And that's a LONG time."  
  
"I don't care how long you guys have been traveling over Hell's half acre, they don't want me to be there. I can't, I'm sorry. We're either going to have to find a way around, or split up, or find someone else or SOMEthing."  
  
Radditz sighed and hugged his brother behind in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm not splitting up with Kakarot," he said slowly, as if each word had to pass inspection before it could be said, "but if you go through the Grove and meet whoever it is you're thinking of and bring them back, in the meantime, little bro and I can go try and talk to King Vegeta again to see if he may reconsider."  
  
Bardock didn't appear to have heard any of what Radditz had said, and said son was just about to call his name when the martyr lifted his head and nodded. "Fine. Radditz, take your two packs back on the way to the palace and recruit Zorn, even if you have to drag him by the tail to get him to go with you." He paused, humor glazing his eyes as he thought about what difficulties it would cause for Radditz if it actually CAME to that. "In the meantime, I'll go and get Toma. It should only take me about a day, if things go smoothly. I'll meet you two back at the house tomorrow, if I can." With that, he flew off and disappeared into the blackness.  
  
Goku sighed, staring off after him. Or where he thought he was, anyway. This was all going wrong, and it was pretty much his fault. If he had never asked Radditz to help, they could have gone on with their...afterlives?... and he could just stumble along like he usually did. He wouldn't have pissed off the king, he wouldn't have become something to be taken care of, he wouldn't have intruded upon their home-  
  
Radditz hugged him tighter and placed reassuring kisses on the top of his head. "Don't worry about it, little brother. Everything's cool; we just have to take things by a detour, ne?"  
  
He wouldn't have rekindled the long lost relationship with his big brother...  
  
Suddenly, Goku was picked up and cradled against a steel-solid chest. He looked up and saw Radditz smirking down at him. The earth saiyan laughed; it felt good and sounded foreign in such a strange land. Slapping at the armor on his big brother's torso, he grinned and laid his head onto a warm pectoral muscle. As Radditz took off, Goku smiled at the familiar tingle of ki around him and took in the scent of his kin. Now that he thought about it, he didn't regret anything that had taken place so far. He was irked that he couldn't figure out what went wrong in the.. what was it? Grove of Gloom? Ah, well.  
  
At any rate, it had taken far less time to get home by way or air rather than foot, and far too soon for his liking, Goku was set down to stand. Radditz grabbed his pack for him and went inside. Looking at his feet, Goku sighed and coughed a bit, spitting out the residual blood onto the ground. Today had been odd; he wondered what else there was in store for him. Following Radditz into the house, he walked up the stairs into "his" room and saw Radditz sitting on the bed. Raising his eyebrows, Goku asked, "What's up?"  
  
His brother patted the bedside, motioning for him to sit. Goku sat. Radditz looked him in the eye, and the earth saiyan thought that he looked suddenly...shy? No, certainly not Radditz... "Look, Kakarot... I can tell that you think this is all a big mess and that you shouldn't have gotten us involved," (it was here that Goku nodded. Damn, he was good...), "but you have to understand that this is exactly what we needed. Someone new. Someone fresh. Someone...beautiful. Like you." Radditz sucked in a deep breath and Goku cut him off, brushing a thumb against his brother's high cheekbone. Radditz looked at him.  
  
"Don't force it, Radditz." He leaned in and delicately brought his lips to Radditz's, as if it were the first time they had kissed. Pulling back, he smiled warmly. "I understand."  
  
Upon saying it, Goku realized that he really DID understand. The shadows on Radditz's face faded, and they were brought together again; this time for much longer. However, before it could be taken any further, there was a deep male voice being cleared from the doorway. The two brothers abruptly separated and looked around innocently, as if their faces weren't flushed, their body suits weren't tented, and there wasn't sweat dripping down both of their backs. Zorn grinned. "I DO hope I'm not...interrupting...anything..."  
  
Radditz smirked. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Zorn shook his head and chuckled. "You always were a flirt, Radditz. Anyway, I came up to see why 2 of the three amigos were back so soon."  
  
"We ran into some difficulties along the way and had to turn back. Father's gone ahead. By the way, Zorn, we were gonna go back to the King and ask him to rethink his opinion of us... maybe make some bargains and compromises and get some information. You're to come with us."  
  
The former captain adopted an amused, arrogant grin and sat between the two men, much to Goku's annoyance. "Am I, now? And just how are you going to get me to do that?"  
  
Radditz exchanged a glance with his brother, and Zorn could tell that there was mental communication occurring. Finally, the hairiest of the three turned to him. "Fine. First and third days of the week, and control over the remote on the last."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Goku blinked. "Wow, that went painlessly. Thanks!"  
  
Zorn chuckled and laid back on the bed. "It's no problem, really... It'll be nice to see an old friend. And who knows? Maybe we can-" here, he grinned widely and laughed at his approaching comment, "-raise hell."  
  
Goku didn't get what he was implying, and wasn't sure he wanted to. He did, however, feel his brother's mind brushing against his. Opening up to allow Radditz to "speak", he heard the comment, "He's not what he appears to be. Dangerous, Kakarot. He's a very dangerous man. Keep your wits about you." Radditz had a serious glint in his eyes that Goku hadn't seen since their bout back on Earth so long ago, and he nodded. Zorn had stopped grinning, but his eyes were still closed, so Radditz flipped his long tail over Zorn's legs to caress his brother's shoulder. He then looked down at Zorn. "We're gonna hit the sack now, Zorn."  
  
"And how is this my problem?"  
  
"You're in our bed."  
  
"So?"  
  
Radditz gave a heave of a sigh. "Just...get out."  
  
"Oh, fine," he chuckled darkly, sending an uncomfortable shiver up the youngest's spine, "but don't have TOO much fun without me. I'll be disappointed." He got up and left, not seeing the distasteful glance thrown at his back by Goku.  
  
Radditz shook his head and turned to his brother with a frown. Goku threw him a confused look, but let it fade as Radditz took the scouter away from his face and removed his torso armor. The earthen saiyan was now only clad in the black battle suit, and was suddenly very aware of how tight it was as he remembered their little kissing session from earlier. His brother merely chuckled and removed his own accessories, revealing his still partially-aroused state to whomever happened to be watching. In this case, just Goku. "Y'know, I am kinda tired after today," Goku looked at him and squeaked as he was suddenly pinned back onto the bed, "but don't think that's gonna protect you."  
  
Goku grinned predatorily. Perhaps being saiyan...wasn't so bad. "Gimmie all you've got, Radditz. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." 


	10. Bardock's Nightmare

Chapter 10, author's notes: This hit me at 2 in the morning after I tried to fall asleep. Sorry if I'm too lazy to look up the real name of the Grove of Whassitcalled, but I'm tired and I wanna get this done with so I can sleep.  
  
Yes, the title's lame. Go on, read.  
  
Fucking writing urges hitting me at ungodly hours.. *grump* anyway. Very short filler chapter so that I can get this out of my mind, I'll elaborate lots and lots once I get a good solid session of snooze. Enjoy. Lots of angst in this one.  
  
Chapter Ten: Bardock's Nightmare  
  
Meanwhile, Bardock made it through the Grove of ...Whatever safely. He hummed a small tune to himself as he decided to walk the rest of the way. He hadn't seen Toma in ages; ever since he'd been dragged off to the Army of Hell (he had sent in a petition to change the name, but they beat him up and sent him away) he hadn't been allowed visitation to any real extent. He wondered if Toma had changed at all...? He chuckled and brushed his bangs back. Nah, Toma couldn't change! He was Toma! Bardock arrived at the modest hut with a wide grin.  
  
Stepping up to the door, he knocked loudly out of respect and let himself in. It was darker than it should have been; maybe he wasn't home? Bardock looked around in the very few rooms and finally found Toma asleep on a large bed, tail twitching and drool running. The grin returned to his face: Toma hadn't changed one bit.  
  
Bardock took a flying leap and landed on Toma's stomach. The poor landing pad let out a large puff of air and promptly reached up to strangle whoever sat on him with such force, but faltered when he realized that it was not, in fact, an enemy, but his old friend, Bardock. He frowned and sat back, which was obviously not the reaction Bardock was expecting, as the latter saiyan frowned in return and cocked his head. "What, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Toma made a strange choking noise and reached up to Bardock's face, stopping just short and whispering, "You haven't changed at all..."  
  
Bardock frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes. "You have. What's wrong with you? You're all... Wispy. Dreamy. Not yourself. What happened to you?"  
  
Toma looked away at the far wall. "Nothing, I'm fine. It's just...seeing you again.. it brings back so many memories. Where have you been all this time?"  
  
Bardock smiled and ran his fingers through Toma's hair. "Sorry I was gone so long, chibi. I... well, they drug me off to that whole Army of Hell deal and we weren't allowed very extensive visitation rights... I'm so glad that I could see you again, I missed you."  
  
Toma lowered his eyes and smiled a very small, sad smile. "I missed you, too."  
  
Bardock leaned down and tilted Toma's chin up so that they met eye to eye. "Chibi, is something bothering you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You can tell me, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Bardock frowned and leaned down, brushing his lips against Toma's, but was forced away by a strong hand as Toma whipped his head to the side. Bardock's brows drew together as he bit back the hurt and confusion and instead displayed anger. "What's wrong with you? You used to love it when I kissed you like that!"  
  
"I...still do... it's just that..."  
  
"That what? That you don't want me anymore? Is that it?"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"You what? You found someone else?"  
  
Toma winced and looked again at the far wall behind closed lids, trying to ignore the rebel tear that slid down his cheek. Bardock, who hadn't even considered the possibility that Toma could have said "yes" to that question, couldn't keep the two suppressed emotions from showing this time. His jaw fell ajar, his eyes grew wide, and his hands started to shake. Toma's head was still wrenched sideways, decorated with a small tear streak that trailed his perfect complexion and ended at his jaw line. Bardock didn't quite trust his voice to sound strong, but he had to know anyway.  
  
"W-who is it, Toma?"  
  
Toma sucked in a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look up at Bardock warily.  
  
"Who's stolen your heart from me, chibi?"  
  
Toma looked again at the far wall, squeezed another tear out, then whispered almost inaudibly, "Turles..."  
  
Bardock choked back the sudden sob that erupted in shock. "You...my..." Twin tears found themselves in a race down Bardock's cheeks as he got up from Toma's stomach gently and walked backwards out of the room; his eyes never leaving Toma's. Once he reached the door, his hand groped for the handle and he bolted out of the doorway, leaving Toma alone and never seeing the man curl up on his side and bury a fist in his hair.  
  
Once outside, Bardock fell to his knees and began to cry. He and Toma had been mated when they were alive, and he knew that HE at least had planned to stay together with the other saiyan during their afterlife. He had never felt so...betrayed in as long as he could remember. Sure, he had been gone a long time, but he didn't think that the relationship that they shared was such an unimportant thing that Toma could just go and...  
  
He couldn't say it. He could not say it, not out loud, not to himself, and certainly not to anybody else. His tears dripped off of the end of his nose as he continued to let them go, but instead of kneeling in the dirt outside of his former mate's home, he hauled himself upright and began trudging back towards home. He sobbed quietly every now and then, and even the oppressing darkness of the Grove of Despair couldn't darken his mood. He didn't really look to see if he was still going in the right direction; he didn't care. He was too focused on Toma, his heartbreak, and his boiling emotions.  
  
Before he knew it (quite literally, as he ran into one of the poles on the porch), he was back to their small house. It was night time on this side of hell, so he stepped back quite a few steps and looked to the starless sky with bloodshot eyes.  
  
Not expecting an answer, he blinked and let his eyes drift unfocused.  
  
"Chibi...how could you replace me?" 


	11. DOOOM!

Authors Bit: Long author's bit today. Yeah. Now that we all feel nice and sorrowful for poor Daku-kun, let's all get on with it. Heh, and in a response to Kira the Almighty (awesome name, btw), I kinda think that Turles is a younger brother to Bardock. So we're all going to assume that relation for him in this story, ne? ^^  
  
Don't worry. Bardock and Toma shall be together. Soon...ish. *grin*  
  
Oh, and I'm workin' on a massive Zorn/Sullion lemon (which involves 2 lemons at the same time, with the same people, but different situations) and a little dedication fic right now.. It doesn't have a name yet, but more or less, Vegeta asks Radditz to play matchmaker and try and get Goku to fall in love with him. So do keep an eye out for that... ^~  
  
Oh, and since my nose started to bleed at all the good reviews I got and manawolf asked for more Goku/Radditz action? ~denotes Goku's dream, since I'm lazy~ ^^ enjoy. Lots of angst, very limey, and Bardock being difficult.  
  
Chapter 11: ...DOOOM!!! (lol, just kidding. I don't have a name for this one)  
  
~Goku grinned predatorily. Perhaps being saiyan...wasn't so bad. "Gimmie all you've got, Radditz. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." He felt a hand thread through the hair on the back of his head and was suddenly crushed against the opposing head in front of him, connected harshly at the lips. He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned even farther into the kiss, nipping and sucking aggressively. Radditz growled deeply and moved his left hand down to Goku's waist where he squeezed a hipbone briefly and crushed the body against his.~  
  
Radditz was shaken out of his sleep and looked down at his squirming brother with an amused smile. Looks like somebody was having a good dream...  
  
~Goku's aggressiveness was sparking something within Radditz, causing the usually small nips and lip brushes that he placed on Goku's neck to be full love bites and bruising kisses. Goku writhed and gasped at the painful pleasure, arching his body up off of the bed and into Radditz's. The elder growled possessively and bit at the collar bones presented to him, leaving them to bruise and bleed into a pretty collage that Radditz decided he liked very much. Goku, however, was oblivious to the pictures on his skin, and merely writhed under the painful caresses.~  
  
Radditz's smile grew into a grin and he ran his first two fingers down the side of his brother's sweaty face. The saiyan beneath his touch calmed slightly, allowing Radditz to spread his fingers over the punctures and bruises that decorated his kin's neck, shoulders, and collar bones. He frowned briefly at having been so rough, but after stealing a glance to his brother's lower half and seeing the newly-hardened shaft, he guessed that his brother...really didn't mind -that- much. Regardless, he grinned once again and decided to play along to his brothers little dream, tonguing at the freshly purpled skin and tugging on the arousal against his leg. Goku went nuts.  
  
~Radditz pawed at the muscles adorning Goku's side and purred deeply. His brother arched his body upwards, causing the small trickles of lifeblood that had been flowing into the crevices of his pectorals to change direction and begin to drip the other way. He twitched and sighed as Radditz nipped at the skin stretched across his abdomen; as he panted short, steamy breaths into his navel and ran long, calloused fingers down the taut muscles in his legs.~  
  
Big Brother's eyes gleamed with pure amusement as Little Brother twitched, squirmed, sighed, and moaned quietly beneath his touch. Was his dream corresponding with his fondling? He smirked a bit and bent to lick the tip of Goku's nose as he finished the lucky earthen saiyan off. Goku choked out a large breath and panted loudly, settling immediately and spooning his body into Radditz's side. The elder of the two chuckled, ruffled his kin's hair, and quickly pretended to be asleep, for fear that his brother would wake and catch on.  
  
All was not quiet, however.  
  
Goku heard the door open and shut with unnecessary force and plucked his head out of its nest (which was conveniently made out of Radditz's armpit at that moment) to listen a bit better. His listening session was interrupted, however, as a large, calloused hand grabbed his face and forced him into his previous position. He blinked a few times as Radditz half-growled, half-mumbled something at him and caressed his cheek gently with the tip of his tail. He looked down at the sudden moisture felt between his legs and blushed at the fresh seed decorating the bed, obviously a product of his dream about the night before. Marveling at his brother's ability to sleep so lightly and so deeply at the same time, he grumped a bit and jabbed Radditz in the ribs, then rolled off the side of the bed when the larger saiyan twitched and squirmed.  
  
Realizing that he had produced a rather loud "thump" when he hit the floor, he held his breath and strained to hear any unusual sounds that would indicate that he had awaken any other members of the household up. Hearing none, he leaned his elbows on the bed and watched with amusement as his brother patted the rapidly cooling sheets in search of his kin, found no one, and curled up into a ball with his back to his brother to continue snoring quietly. Goku ran his fingers through the raven strands that lavishly adorned the small bed and body it was attached to. He wouldn't deny it, however...odd it may feel to accept; Radditz truly was a sight to behold. Tanned, leathery skin stretched over warmed steel that wrapped around bones three times the density of that of a human being's. He was large, but slender; not like Nappa, who used his bulk to fight with rather than stealth and speed. He had narrow hips for a saiyan... Not that he would really know, he guessed, but comparing them to Zorn and the others' bodies, he seemed to have a smaller frame where shoulders and hips were concerned.  
  
He walked around the end of the bed so that he could see his newfound koi a little better. Slight midnight streaks adorned angled eyes of the same color, encased by soft eyelids that ended in thick eyelashes. Goku brushed a thumb against them, kissed Radditz on the tip of his nose, and listened once more for any sounds that signified a conscious family member. He was nearly shocked when he heard someone downstairs (in the kitchen maybe?). Giving his brother one last peck and a pat on the hip, he put Radditz's battle briefs on and left the room quietly to trail downstairs.  
  
It took a bit of effort to find the kitchen as he had only been in it once before, but after a bit of determination and a little frustration, he peeked in the door to find his father sitting at the table with his face in his hands. "Nande kuso...?" he whispered to himself quietly. From what he could tell from his small amount of interaction with his father, the man was damn near more stubborn than Vegeta; he was gruff and stand-offish, and showed only anger and indifference. He was certainly intelligent, but Goku didn't think that would have anything to do with why he was moping at the table.  
  
The earth saiyan wasn't sure if he should go in, but he was worried about his sire. Pushing the door open as quietly as he could, he walked in and put a hand on his father's shoulder gently. The man started, turned like a viper and grabbed Goku's wrist in a vice-grip. Goku hissed and pulled back instinctively, yanking his hand out of his father's grip and rubbing his wrist. Bardock looked up at his long lost son, and with a troubled, frustrated sigh, put his face back into his right hand, his left forearm braced haphazardly against the edge of the table. Goku frowned deeply and kneeled down so that he was face-level with the side of Bardock's head. However, a small smile lit his face when Bardock cracked an eye to look sideways at him though his fingers.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Goku chuckled and cocked his head at the muffled command. "No. Something's bothering you."  
  
Bardock sighed and looked back into his hand. "That is none of your concern."  
  
"Aw, come on! It's not like I would know anybody you do anyway, so how could I possibly try and help? Sometimes it just helps to talk about stuff."  
  
Bardock glared sidelong at him through his fingers once again. "I said, 'Go away.' I don't need to talk to anybody."  
  
Goku sighed and got up from kneeling, his knees angry with him for having to be subjected to the hard floor. He was just like Vegeta! "Fine. If you don't wanna talk, I'm not gonna force you, but I'll be on the roof if you change your mind."  
  
Bardock growled quietly and curled the fingers of his right hand (still against his face) until only his middle finger was extended.  
  
~  
  
Toma pawed at his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
  
He... well, damn. Bardock... Toma didn't know what to say; he couldn't even think in full sentences. A tiny renegade sob tore itself from his throat and he curled up into a tighter ball on the bed.  
  
Turles, however, smirked with satisfaction and came out of his hiding spot in the closet. He felt a pang go through his gut at the sight of the mess Toma was, but he waited until it faded and walked up to trace the brokenhearted saiyan's shoulder. "Aw, come on, chibi..."  
  
Toma unwound like a mouse trap, snarling and punching Turles square in the jaw at the same time. "You bastard! Don't you ever call me that! You... You don't deserve..." Here, he couldn't bear the thought of Turles using Bardock's old nickname for him, and all the guilt of his affair came forward in a dizzying rush. He fell to his knees in a great sob, pawing at his eyes again with one hand; clutching his stomach with the other. "You don't deserve to use that name..."  
  
Turles frowned distastefully and rubbed his jaw. The old sub-commander still had it, alright. Looking down at the sobbing saiyan at his feet, he wanted nothing more to return the pain and call the man a sorry excuse for a saiyan. However, if things were going to go according to plan, he needed Toma on his side, and beating him up was not gonna do it. He kneeled down and went to brush a tear from the man's face, but Toma tore his head away and pushed hard on Turles' chest.  
  
"Go away, Turles. Just... go away."  
  
~  
  
Bardock shifted.  
  
He was pissed off, he was depressed, he was hungry, and his stomach was beginning to disagree with him. Looking up to the ceiling, he wondered what he had done to specifically put him in this position. Wasn't the fact that he was in hell enough? Did they really have to take his Toma away from him? He sighed and balanced his chin and nose on his thumbs and forefingers. He really hadn't taken this logically yet, which was... Well, it was out of character for him, he guessed. Toma had been the one to come to him when they were still alive, so why would he go against himself like that and go with --here he gulped- his brother?  
  
The "group" had always looked to him for knowledge and sound advice. Granted, they usually didn't get it, but he supposed that he -was- the smartest of the group, and therefore had more responsibility to them all. But he did have feelings as well, much as he loathed to admit it. They all did. Long suppressed, hated, and most definitely feared, but they were there. Bardock would be the first to admit that feelings ultimately sucked. They got in the way. They weren't a weakness, no, but most certainly an annoyance.  
  
He sighed and rocked back onto the back legs of his chair, wrapping his tail around the table leg to keep him balanced. He had loved Toma, he knew that. He thought Toma loved him too; the man had told him so plenty of times during the aftermath of their rutting like animals. He chuckled. Kind odd to sit there and whisper tender, loving words after you just did your best to split a man in half with sex. But, hey... That was the saiyan way, ne? His tail fluffed out and he felt a sudden rush of strong adrenaline as he rocked back too far and nearly fell. He caught the table roughly and pulled forward.  
  
The front legs hit the floor once again.  
  
It didn't make any sense to sit there and brood about it, but he did anyway. He wondered how many other people had experienced his position and what they did about it. Did they let their lover get away with it? Did they get them back? What happened to the third party if they lost? Was there any revenge ever involved?  
  
...was there really any way out?  
  
He shook his head violently and mentally smacked himself. When he had suddenly turned into a sentimental philosophizing broken-hearted...what? What was he anymore? Was he still saiyan? He certainly wasn't acting like one. He still respected the rules, taboos, royalty, and customs of the saiyan race, but what was a saiyan without his anger? Without his recklessness and determination to show and feel only anger and superiority, even if you were the lowest class? What was a saiyan without...without his mate?  
  
Suddenly, he understood. Pushing himself away from the table and listening to the chair legs grate against the floor rudely, his brows drew downwards until his eyes fell to slits. He rose silently, muscles tensed to heated steel and rigid from boiling emotions. His tail coiled and danced through the air, fur bristled into stiff peaks and spikes. A cold, angry sweat ran down the center of his spine and he closed his eyes, shivering with the sensation. His palms grew moist, his breathing short, and for once, he realized that being saiyan didn't mean that you had to be angry and arrogant constantly, but that you had to truly experience every emotion in its highest pinnacle and passion, using anger and arrogance to mask the fact that you had. For if you showed any other façade than your anger and your arrogance, those who didn't know; those who didn't understand what being saiyan was would ultimately find you, run you down, and eventually kill you, if only spiritually. He now understood what it felt like to love, to hurt, to mourn, and to laugh. He knew happiness; he knew sorrow. His emotions were completely in sync with his mind.  
  
His blood burned beneath his skin, bringing an ethereal glow to his body and aura.  
  
His mate had been stolen from him by somebody he was stronger than.  
  
It was time to take back what was his. 


	12. And Then He Was Single

A/n: ..^^;;;;; Eh, so it took a while.. I lost interest for a bit since you guys stopped reviewing, but it came back.. I guess it was hungry? Cold? Either way, sorry it took so long, minna. I'm back. ^^  
  
Oh, and I love Bardock. I really, honestly do. I swear I will fix everything eventually. ^^;;; *hides from angry Bardock fans*  
  
Chapter 12: And Then He Was Single  
  
Bardock's hair whipped around his eyes and ears as he cut through the thick atmosphere of Hell. His blood was still boiling furiously, bringing a slight pink tinge to his normally bronze flesh, and for once in a very, very long time, he thought of Kinoko. He had loved her, too, once upon a time. Was this how she had felt when she found out about he and Toma? Was she this angry at him, at what he did? He shook his head and refused to feel guilty about it. They had had some good times and some great sex, but they just didn't connect like he and Toma did.  
  
Toma... Bardock's top lip curled and he added a bit more speed to his flying. He half hoped that Turles had left, leaving Toma alone for him to find, but then... If he had gone, Bardock wouldn't be able to beat him senseless as he had originally planned. The burly saiyan spat onto the ground below him and he growled at his own confusion, hating himself for not knowing what to do. What if Toma *didn't* love him anymore? Could he face the rejection?  
  
His tail tightened around his waist as he sped up even more, trying not to get his hopes up and failing miserably.  
  
~  
  
Back at the house, Goku was sprawled out across the roof, straining his eyes for a sun that wasn't going to rise. He was in the middle of wondering how Hell could have any light at all if it didn't have a sun when he was called to from below. He sat up and blinked, looking over the edge for the source of his name. Radditz was stood on the ground with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Oi! Little brother!"  
  
"Hey, Radditz! Good morning!"  
  
"Want some breakfast?" He made a motion towards the front door. "We found some salted Sachai meat in the basement that looks like it could still be edible!"  
  
Goku's stomach pulled a flip-flop, and, not sure that he should risk the knowledge of what a "Sachai" was, replied, "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Radditz chuckled and waved Goku down to him, presumably to get him to go a little faster. "Suit yourself, little bro, but I'd get down here pretty quickly... There might not be any left when you do!"  
  
Goku rubbed his palms together and turned his face towards the coppery sky once again. He hoped that Bardock was okay; he had had a hunch that the man wouldn't exactly open up like a flower for him, but he couldn't help but worry. After all, the last thing he needed was another Vegeta.  
  
Pausing in his actions of hopping down from the roof, he froze at the thought of the older saiyan's name. Goku hadn't thought of Vegeta since he first arrived, and a pang of guilt racked his insides. When he further realized that he had not only fucked one but two other people with thoughts of a third behind Vegeta's back, he wanted to vomit.  
  
What had he become? His rear end bumped back against the roof shingles as he stared numbly at the ground below him.  
  
Son Goku did not go down for breakfast that day.  
  
~  
  
Turles sneered and straightened, growling deep in his chest and trying harder than he ever had to keep his patience. Breathing deeply through his nose, he ground his teeth at Toma. "Fine. Sit here and be a sniveling weakling! I'll be back when you've had time to reconsider your pussy-ass emotions." With that, he turned his back on the former sub-commander and stomped out of the house, passing a fuming Bardock on the way.  
  
At the sight of the man, Turles snarled and puffed his tail out, but halted when he noticed that Bardock had walked straight past him. He sighed, momentarily considering re-stating his challenge, but thought better of it. At the moment, he'd lose anyway.  
  
Inside the house, Bardock didn't allow himself to wonder why he hadn't beaten Turles as he had planned. He already knew why, and so he continued on into the bedroom to find Toma still in a ball on the floor. The once- commander scooped up whom he thought was still his mate and carried him over to the bed, reclining and cradling the man he loved in his arms (though a bit awkwardly, for Toma was more than a bit bigger than he was). Toma stirred a bit and turned to look at Bardock, who leaned in and gave Toma a soft kiss and a small, concerned smile. "Tears don't suit you, chibi."  
  
Toma barked out a small laugh and wiped his eyes roughly before falling back onto Bardock's chest with a shuddering sigh. "No, I guess they don't, do they?" Silence fell over them for a few moments while Bardock ran his hand through Toma's hair. Then, softly, "You came back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"...Hai."  
  
Toma made an odd choking sound and sat back up on Bardock's lap so that he could look him in the eye. He paused and looked for confused for a moment before shrugging. "I didn't expect you to come back. You didn't have to."  
  
Bardock frowned. "Huh?"  
  
"After what I did to you, you're entitled to make my life hell. All you'd have to do to do that would be to never come back."  
  
Bardock's brows drew inwards sharply and he sat up further, supporting Toma by grabbing him by the shoulders. The urge to shake some sense into the man rose, but Bardock ignored it. "Chibi..."  
  
Toma shook his head and placed a finger on Bardock's lips. "Look, Bardock... I-I'm sorry for betraying you like that, but... He was so much like you! He even looked and smelled and talked like you and I couldn't help myself... You were gone so long, 'daku... I didn't think you were ever gonna come back..." He had tears in his eyes again and Bardock decided that if he ever got Toma back (and he would), he'd have to toughen him up again. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Bardock growled, causing Toma to look up at him. "Toma, listen to me." He waited until he was sure that he had Toma's full attention. "Chibi, I don't care about what you did with Tur-with him. It's okay. I forgive you."  
  
Toma did not smile as Bardock had expected. A sense of fear began to creep up his tailbone, but he smiled hopefully and cocked his head at Toma, stroking away the wetness on his cheeks and blinking slowly. Toma closed his eyes and whispered something so quiet that Bardock didn't catch it, despite his saiyan hearing. At his query, however, Toma spoke up. "I said I don't want to leave him, 'daku."  
  
All traces of hope melted off of Bardock's face and his fingers froze against Toma's cheek. "...What?"  
  
"I...I love him."  
  
Bardock dropped his hand and blinked a few times, trying to let this new information sink in. What about him? "But... Chibi..."  
  
Toma glared at Bardock. "I knew you wouldn't understand."  
  
Bardock snarled and shoved Toma's shoulder off to the side, successfully knocking the man off of his lap and onto the bed. He jumped up and faced Toma, who righted himself to sit with his legs hanging over the edge. He glared at Bardock warily, but the look was ignored. "What the fuck is there to 'understand', Toma? I thought you loved me! Me, Toma, not my brother! We were MATES!"  
  
Toma flinched at that but stood and crossed his arms. "You left me, Bardock. You know damned well you could have seen me during your military training but you didn't. You didn't, Bardock! You don't know how lonely I was without you!"  
  
Bardock laughed, but there was absolutely no trace of humor behind it. "Lonely? You think I don't know what being lonely feels like? Toma, I haven't gotten laid since we were alive before Meatsei! I couldn't bear the thought of going to bed beside anybody but you!"  
  
"Yeah? Well maybe I'm not as strong as you, Bardock! Maybe I was taken advantage of or something, I don't know, but I'm not... I'm not..."  
  
Bardock had the distinct feeling that he wanted to say, "I'm not unhappy with him", and it hurt him more deeply than he would have ever expected. It was tangible proof of Toma's betrayal, and Bardock could no longer feed his denial. Toma loved Turles now; not him. His brother. "Toma... I thought..."  
  
"Yeah, well, you thought wrong, Bardock. Get out."  
  
Bardock rose wide eyes to his former comrade. "What?"  
  
"Get out of my house, Bardock."  
  
~  
  
Radditz glanced out the window and licked the salt from his top lip. Breakfast was long done and his little brother was still a no-show. He looked down at the small amount of food he fought to save for him and considered taking it up to him. Was he still up there? He flapped his tail and padded out of the door, carrying the small metal disc with the cooling, salty meat on it. Reaching the side of the house that his brother was previously on top of, he looked up, shielded his eyes against the light that came from nowhere, and called, "Hey, Kakarotto! Are you still up there, little bro?"  
  
Goku picked a rock off of one of the shingles next to him and threw it down to announce his presence. His stomach rumbled quietly and he glared at it, but longed for food nonetheless. He hoped Radditz had brought him some, since he hadn't gone down for breakfast, but he wasn't about to ask for some. He wasn't in a talking mood at all, and if worse came to worse, he supposed he could always hunt for something.  
  
The elder saiyan grinned despite the growl that accompanied. "Are you just gonna sit up there and starve or somethin'?" When Goku didn't answer, Radditz cocked his head to one side. "You ok?" He received no answer yet again, and so he drifted up to sit beside his brother. The elder brother looked down at the younger, who seemed to be sleeping, and growled. "Kakarotto, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not funny." He set the plate down on the roof, catching the meat when it attempted to slide off, and glared at Goku's closed eyelids. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Still, he received no reply. Irritated, Radditz grunted and smirked wolfishly. "Fine, then, I'll just make you talk. Or at least smile."  
  
With that, he latched onto Goku's sides and began the merciless tickle torture we all know and hate.  
  
The super saiyan twitched and squirmed and finally broke into a full laugh, curling into a little ball and swatting at Radditz, who smirked triumphantly and grabbed his little brother around the shoulders, holding him captive. Goku fell quiet again but still smiled, and Radditz nuzzled the side of his neck. "Now tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
Goku picked a piece of dried Sachai off of the plate and nibbled it thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "You seem an awful lot more considerate than you were on Earth, Radditz..."  
  
"That's not what I asked, Kakarotto."  
  
Goku sighed and leaned back into his brother, enjoying the warmth he was resting his body upon. "I was just thinking..."  
  
Radditz ran the tip of his nose up the back of Goku's ear and purred. "About what?"  
  
Goku squirmed a bit and tried to concentrate on what he wanted to say. "About... About... I can't think when you do that."  
  
Radditz chuckled and licked his earlobe before pulling back. "Sorry. Now, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"About Vegeta." He took another bite of the mysterious meat and swallowed. "About how I've been sleeping with you, and Turles that one time, behind his back."  
  
"Behind his back? Little brother, I thought you said you two weren't together!"  
  
"We're not, but... I can't help but feel like I'm betraying him, y'know?"  
  
Radditz squeezed his thighs and arms around his brother in a makeshift hug before laying his chin on Goku's shoulder. "If I know Vegeta as well as I think I do, he won't mind. Hell, if anything, he'll understand." Here, he rubbed his cheek against Goku's neck to make sure he felt him smirk. "Not many can resist me and my ..ah.. dangerously strong sexual appeal."  
  
Goku laughed merrily and closed his eyes, leaning back further into his sibling. "Dangerously strong, eh? Obviously you haven't lost your ego, either."  
  
"Oh, I've lost most of it, but when it comes to the truth...well..." He smirked as Goku chuckled again. "So have I cheered you up yet?"  
  
Goku turned in Radditz's grasp and tried to glare, but couldn't help but smile a little. "You're a bastard, you know that?"  
  
"Just because I'm irresistible?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Pretty big word for you there, bro. I think I may be rubbing off on you."  
  
Goku punched Radditz on the shower and ate the rest of the Sachai meat grumpily, glaring at his brother the whole time. Radditz rested his chin on his fingers, wagged his tail, and watched his brother eat, earning himself a suspicious glance from Goku. "What *are* you in such a great mood about, anyway?"  
  
Radditz chuckled and leaned in to touch noses with his brother. "Because, my darling little brother, I do believe I've found a foolproof way out of here." 


	13. Took me long enough

A/n: Many thanks to Agent 182 for being all inspirational on this one and for parts of the whole plot, and also for teaching me how to not be retarded. ^^ This chapter jumps around a little... but I think you can handle it.  
  
Chapter Lucky 13: Omg, The Story's Actually Beginning...Almost  
  
Goku's eyes lit up as he stood from the roof and brushed dust and pieces of roof from his butt. He picked up the plate and stared down at his reclined brother, who was smirking victoriously and tapping his tail tip against the shingles. "Really? Foolproof?"  
  
Radditz purred and nodded. "King Yama said that you had to get out yourself, right?"  
  
Goku nodded and hopped down from the roof; his brother followed. "Pretty loudly, too."  
  
As they walked through the kitchen door, Radditz took the plate from Goku's hands and placed it in the sink. He turned, curled his tail around his own knee, and smirked mysteriously. "Did he specify any rules of any sort? Any restrictions?"  
  
"No, just 'Go to hell, come back on your own.'"  
  
"So... If you got help from a few people... But they didn't really get you out of hell... you'd still be okay?"  
  
Goku threw his elder a suspicious glance. "What are you thinking...?"  
  
Radditz plopped down in a chair and motioned Goku towards the one in front of him. After his little brother sat down, Radditz paused for effect before grinning. "Having been down here for a while, I've developed some...connections, if you will. These connections of mine have been around the block quite a few times, and could probably give us some wicked advice as well as maybe... giving us a push in the right direction. I don't, however, know what we'll have to do, though. So I can't really tell you what we'd be getting ourselves into."  
  
Goku stared at his brother for a moment before chuckling deeply, earning himself a look of confusion from his brother. "Once again, I underestimated you, Radditz, and once again you've proven me wrong. I can't believe you, you dirty bastard."  
  
The elder saiyan grinned wolfishly. "So you're with me on this?"  
  
"If it'll get me out of here, then of course I am."  
  
Radditz smiled -actually smiled-and stood. "Then let's get some supplies, and start on our way, shall we?"  
  
Goku nodded and stood. He was finally going to get out of there!  
  
~  
  
Turles sat on a large boulder and frowned. He was plopped down on a cliff that overlooked the Sea of Souls; the waves that crashed upon the base calmed him slightly. His tail fur was ruffled and his hair spiked a little more, making his irritation apparent. He didn't know for sure what had gotten him so upset... Maybe it was the fact that Bardock was trying to steal Toma back, or the fact that Toma might just give in... Or maybe it was something else altogether. Like he said, he didn't know.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands smoothed the fur on his tail from base to tip. He shuddered violently and turned to deck whoever had just violated him so.  
  
"I thought you'd be here."  
  
"T-Toma?" There were lips upon his. Although he was shocked, he could never refuse the other man, and so he thread his fingers through Toma's hair and crushed the man against him. They kissed until their tongues were tired, and then separated. "You came back... to me?"  
  
"Yeah. I realized where my priorities lay now." There was a hard edge to his voice and his eyes flashed a bit.  
  
Score. Turles hugged Toma against him, taking note that Toma wasn't wearing armor, but a simple gi made out of silk and leather. It felt good to feel body heat against him again, and he laid his cheek on the top of his lover's head. "Can I call you Chibi now?"  
  
"Call me whatever you want, Turles, just don't call me late for dinner."  
  
Turles started and looked down at the head against his chest in shock. Toma tilted his head back and grinned impishly, causing the hilarity of the moment to sink in. Turles cracked up. "I can't believe you just said that! That's so... not funny!"  
  
Toma chuckled and poked Turles in the chest. "Then why are you laughing so hard? Huh?"  
  
Turles grinned evilly and pounced Toma, causing them to roll a bit. Toma's larger weight caused him to gain control, however, and they landed with him on top. Turles growled softly. "Damn you."  
  
"Too late." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto Turles' lips and allowed himself a small, secret smile. He brushed the spiky bands in front of him aside and murmured, "Though, you can have the leftovers if you want."  
  
Turles swallowed his tongue and tried not to think about Bardock having done the same thing. Indirect incest really wasn't his thing.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta slept.  
  
He was nude to the waist, covered only by a thin pair of sparring shorts he kept on him in case of emergency. The saiyan prince was spread eagle over a small section of yard that he had cleared around his newfound dojo. The sky was quite clear, allowing billions of stars to shine upon the little ouji, but he was unaware, and slept on. His dreams haunted him, but weren't quite...nightmares...  
  
***"Come on, Kakarotto! Can't you take it?" Vegeta slapped at Goku with his tail once more, this time across the shoulders. The touch, the battle, the rush... It was all driving him insane, but he kept at it. He could tell he was having an effect on his sparring partner as well, as Goku's breath became haggard and his eyes narrowed a bit. Goku growled softly and slapped back with his own tail, hitting Vegeta on the thigh and wrapping it around once or twice, holding him hostage. The feel of stiff fur rubbing at his leg through the spandex of his training outfit so close to his manhood damn near drove him over the edge, so he reached forward and grabbed the younger saiyan by the shoulder, pulling him forward so that they touched at the chest.  
  
Goku growled loudly and pushed on Vegeta's chest, separating them a few inches, but Vegeta's tail wrapped around his back and kept him steady. Defiance was clear in the younger man's eyes, as was desire, and Vegeta realized that he was winning. Goku curled his lip. The game was not over! "I can, Vegeta. Can you?" He brought his tail up from Vegeta's thigh and ran it across his prince's collarbones, drawing a path of musk across the man's chest.***  
  
Under the moonlight, Vegeta's fingertips subconsciously drew across that very path before trailing southward. He whispered slightly. "Kakarotto..."  
  
***"Kakarotto... You have changed much since our first meeting, ne?" Vegeta's tail tightened, bringing them chest-to-chest once more. Goku gasped when he felt the tip of a foreign tail rub roughly at the base of his own, and his eyes rolled back and his head forward onto Vegeta's shoulder. The prince smirked and leaned down to lick his lips next to Goku's ear, knowing that the savior could hear his tongue drag across them, before whispering oh-so-quietly, "Have you now realized that you are not human, Kakarotto? That you do not belong?" He ran his hands from Goku's armpits down to the man's waist and back up again before purring and licking at the earlobe of his subject. His hands slipped around to palm his shoulder blades, and his tail never stopped the rubbing motion that seemed to have Goku paralyzed.  
  
Goku purred and planted feathery kisses up the neck of his prince, allowing his tongue to sneak out and lap at a few drops of blood that had appeared as a result of a few cuts from sparring. He pulled at Vegeta's earlobe traced the edge of the rest of the ear with his nose. "Aa, my prince, I have realized. I am saiyan, Vegeta. And I am proud."***  
  
Vegeta moaned and yanked at the cloth near his crotch, trying to find his raging steel in his slumber. Eventually, his fingers found the right direction, and he soon tugged and pulled on himself, though never waking.  
  
***The Prince of All Saiyans moaned quietly and threaded his fingers into the thick hair on the back of Goku's head. He then formed a fist, causing his only subject to gasp near silently and look up at him with hooded eyes and swollen lips. "Say it again, Kakarotto."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"My name, Kakarotto... Say my name."  
  
Goku purred deep in his belly. "Prince Vegeta." At Vegeta's moan, he continued. "I am yours, prince." Vegeta let go of Goku's hair and placed his hand on the groove of Goku's shoulder instead. The world's savior leaned forward and latched onto the soft hollow of his prince's throat, never halting his purr, but pausing every once in a while to continue his verbal seduction. "My sullen prince... divine... It is an honor to serve you, Vegeta." He nipped at the flesh covering the collarbones he scented earlier, soothing a few small abrasions with the tip of a moistened tongue. "What would you do with me, prince, if I were so inclined to submit?"  
  
At the word submit, Vegeta growled and tightened his tail even further. "Kakarotto...Mine..."  
  
Goku smirked and drew a small pattern down the crease formed by Vegeta's pectorals, breathing hot, moist breath over it when he got to the end. His tongue snuck out and flicked over a pair of petal soft lips that formed a smirk and parted. "What would you do, Vegeta, if there were no limits? If I were completely at your mercy..." He moved slightly to the left and grabbed a dusky nipple between his teeth. His tongue laved at the tip of the flesh before he sucked slightly and let go. "If I were totally obedient to your order..."  
  
"Hn... as you sh-should be..."***  
  
Vegeta growled and rolled onto his side, thrusting into his hand. His free hand teased according to his dream, causing him to confuse reality and unconsciousness that much easier.  
  
***Goku treated its mate the same way for a bit longer, letting his fingers roam free upon Vegeta's body. They dipped and smoothed and caressed, squeezing taut muscles and massaging in their wake. Vegeta suddenly growled and tore Goku's head from his chest. "Enough of this, Kakarotto. You are mine for me to do with as I wish, and so I shall. Get on your knees with your hands behind you and keep your head down. I'd like to see what I've been missing out on."  
  
Goku gradually lowered himself to the ground and kneeled with one knee first, bringing the tip of his tail over the tent at his crotch and making his arousal very apparent. He then brought his other knee to the ground, though he did it in a way that his legs spread wide in front of Vegeta before his knee hit the ground. His hands smoothed their way across his chest, fingers pressing into all of the grooves of his muscle before they met behind his back and above his tail, his knees still a good two feet apart. He ran his tongue over his upper lip once again and lowered his head and eyes quickly enough so as to not rouse suspicion of defiance, but not so quickly that he missed the look of absolute hunger in Vegeta's eyes. He felt the smirk radiating from his prince, and it stirred his loins. Aggressively.***  
  
Vegeta gasped and erupted, his essence shooting from the head of his manhood violently. His body curled in on itself and he grit his teeth, milking the orgasm for all its worth. His body shivered and his eyes peeled open, his breath coming out in large gasps. Vegeta looked down at his hand and thighs and heaved a sigh before resting the side of his head onto the ground. This wasn't the first time he had woken up like this, and he had a hunch that it wouldn't be his last, either.  
  
Tucking himself back in, he sat up and rubbed his forehead. He had been outside stargazing when he must have fallen asleep. Wondering what time it was and if it was worth it to try and go back to sleep, he stood and brushed himself off before cleaning off his hands and walking inside. His senses were immediately hit with the scent of wet paint, and he sneezed a few times to try and clear it. He was rather proud of himself, regardless, as he had done an immaculate job (as usual).  
  
Tomorrow, he was going to start repairing and painting the outside. The project was good for him, he decided. He knew Bulma would be spitting mad when he went back home, but it just made for better makeup sex. His thoughts flew back to the dream he had last night and he glanced at the picture hanging on the wall remorsefully.  
  
That bastard really wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
And he loved it.  
  
~~  
  
A/n: Yeah, I know it was short and unproductive, but it was just kind of a smutty filler chapter to let you know Vegeta still exists, and also to set the precedent for chapter 14, which is pretty much gonna be all Goku and Radditz getting themselves into some deep shit. ^__^ Review and gimme some ideas on what tricks they should be played with before they're sent in the right direction, ne? Maybe I'll even use some of 'em... *hint, hint*  
  
^^ 


	14. Uh Radditz

A/n: ...*evilbadscarysmirk*... Ahhhh, I love reviews. The idea of a threesome bond between two Kakabaka look-alikes and one very confused saiyan intrigues me deeply. ^__^ Oh, and completely off topic, but keep an eye out for a VxG one-shot soon... tis almost done. ^^ This chapter's kinda short, but they're going to be between now and June, cause I'm supah busy with finals and band.. Oh, the band activities.. x___X  
  
Chapter 14 – Um, Radditz...  
  
"So, Radditz, where exactly are we heading?"  
  
Radditz looked over his shoulder and backpack at Goku and smirked lightly. The wind played with his hair a bit, shoving his crown of spikes to the right roughly. "We're heading to the Davu Forest. If we have to pass through there, and if I paid enough attention to my initial briefing on the geography of Hell, we'll come to the Guri Desert."  
  
"Another desert?"  
  
"Yeah. Hell's just full of 'em. The one we're flying over now is called the Chaeli. Supposedly, if you're walking through it and you've got a pure heart, the gods will 'sense your peril and carry you into the heavens upon wings of gold'. Personally, I think it's a load of bullsh—"  
  
"But why would you be in hell in the first place if you had a pure heart?"  
  
Radditz chuckled and looked towards the ground, scanning for something. "Nobody, no matter how high their authority, is perfect, Kakarotto. Even gods make mistakes."  
  
Goku's face turned skeptical. "But Radditz, aren't they gods because they ARE perfect?"  
  
"No," Radditz sighed impatiently, "they're gods because they're the most capable for the job, depending on lineage, aura, and overall character." He turned and flew on his side instead, allowing the wind to part his hair and draw it around his shoulders like a shawl. The position allowed him to see that Goku was still looking at him as though he were a child, so he growled out, "You're supposedly pure of heart and you're here, aren't you? Don't worry about it. You'll understand later."  
  
Goku sighed and nodded. He turned his eyes to the horizon where a great black splotch was spreading menacingly. It reminded Goku of one time when he was trying to help Chichi with some financial things, and when he was trying to sign his name on something, the pen he was holding exploded. Chichi had been furious (the ink had gone all over his clothing as well as the bills) and had to use fingernail polish remover to get it off of his hands. The stain on the sky ahead looked very much like dark ink had, and his nose and fingers twitched unhappily at the memory of the incident. "Is that the forest, Radditz?"  
  
Radditz, still flying on his side, tilted his head back as far as it would go and looked at the same horizon. Goku stared at the bared throat and licked over his fangs, wondering what Radditz's calm exterior would turn into if he suddenly leaned over and sank them into his brother's Adam's apple. That thought was promptly smothered and his face blanched; what the hell was coming over him? Radditz cocked a brow. "You okay, little bro?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
The older brother drew his brows down, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, that's ol' Davu. Somewhere in there, we should meet up with my buddy Ratsel. He'll tell us what we have to do to get started."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Eh... well, um... He's a bit... playful." He flipped back onto his back as the blotch formed into an obvious forest, and his head seemed to go back even farther. "Nobody's ever seen what he looks like, and he doesn't really reveal enough about himself to get a good whiff of his true personality."  
  
Once again, Goku began to fantasize about the bronzed, pulsing throat ahead of him, and at Radditz's skeptical look, he stuttered, "But if he doesn't reveal a lot, how is he going to tell us what to do?"  
  
"Vegeta talks a lot less than this guy, and you still receive your necessary information from him, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, well, most of the time, but—"  
  
"Hush, Kakarotto. Follow my lead. You're on my stomping grounds now, little bro." They touched down and Goku's shoulders drooped a bit. He was tired and frustrated and curious and a thousand other emotions, but he didn't know how to sort them or even where to start. Radditz chuckled and gripped him in as close to a casual hug as saiyans give, and sniffed at his bangs. "We'll get through it, Kakarotto."  
  
Goku finally tilted his head up and bit hard at the muscled throat in front of him. He just couldn't resist.  
  
Radditz's eyes widened considerably as he gasped. His fingernails scratched lightly at his brother's back and his tail curled and bristled at the end. When a shy, apologetic tongue smoothed the ache there, he smiled broadly, closed his eyes, and laid his chin on the top of Goku's head. "Saa, chibi 'niichan..." His rose-tinted skin vibrated against his brother's forehead, stirred by the deep purr of his voice. "There will be plenty of time for that tonight."  
  
Goku nuzzled at his bite mark for a moment before pulling back. Tail-in- tail, the two brothers then descended into the forest. The enormous sable leaves of the foreign trees closed in above them, creating mottled red shapes on the ground. They walked on a beaten path, Radditz keeping a careful watch for any demons hiding in the bushes. Goku looked around in apt interest. "Radditz?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If nobody has ever seen this guy, how are we gonna know when we've found him?"  
  
Radditz shrugged. "Every other time I've gone to see him, he's always found me."  
  
Goku nodded and sighed. He was so confused... How was tracking down somebody who had to find them first going to help him? Suddenly, he remembered something. "Radditz, weren't we supposed to go with Zorn to see King Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah, we were."  
  
Goku sighed once more, this time with exasperation. His brother's old attitude was returning, and it was beginning to frustrate him. "And? Are we?"  
  
"Obviously not. If we were going to go see his majesty, then we would have been there already. Zorn is a prick, and he can go see the king on his own if he wants."  
  
Goku stopped walking and crossed his arms. When Radditz no longer heard accompanying footsteps, he turned and looked back. "What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem? Radditz, if there's anyone who has a problem, it's you! Why have you suddenly turned into a huge jerk?"  
  
"It's the forest, my little outcast!" A voice called out.  
  
Goku's eyebrows rose a bit and he looked up and around him, trying to pinpoint the voice's location. "Huh?"  
  
"The forest, the forest! Davu brings out aggression in some and defiance in the rest! You must be strong to resist, but you are not!"  
  
"Hey, I am strong!" Goku wondered what he looked like, turning around in circles and glaring at trees. "Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
Radditz let the amusement shine in his eyes and decided to allow his mysterious friend play with his brother a bit longer.  
  
"Can't do that! Sorry, little one of difference, but mystery is the key, key!" Some leaves rustled loudly and Goku whipped into a 180 to face them, but all he saw was speckled light and tree. "Can't find me? Look to the trees!"  
  
Goku, now so confused and frustrated that he was on the verge of giving up, looked up above his head. "I AM looking to the trees, but I still can't—"  
  
"Ratsel, leave the kid alone. He's new here." Radditz chuckled deeply before crossing his arms and weaving his tail through the air behind him gently.  
  
"New?" Rustle, rustle. "I heard nothing of a new demon, you. Speak up!"  
  
"He's not a demon. He's my little brother... He was sent here by King Yama from Heaven and has to find his own way back if he ever wants to see Otherworld or Heaven again."  
  
Goku was going to correct Radditz by saying that he didn't really come straight from Heaven, but he was interrupted by that odd... voice... again.  
  
"Very interesting... very interesting indeed! Tell me, Radditzu, do you plan on leaving, too?"  
  
Radditz balked at the usage of his full name before looking up and sighing. "Leaving Hell? I don't think I can, even if we DO find a way out. I'd like to follow Kakarotto wherever he goes, but as long as he gets out, I don't mind if I have to stay."  
  
"Radditz, what's going on? Who's talking to us?"  
  
"Remember who I told you we were coming to find?"  
  
"Hmmm... You sought me? I see! What is it that you need?"  
  
Goku sighed and plopped down onto the ground, pouting. The way Ratsel was talking was becoming even more irritating to him than Radditz's attitude, and they were getting nowhere besides. He glared at the treetops and flipped his tail, tapping the ground impatiently. "We came to see if you knew the way out."  
  
Radditz walked over to him and thread a few fingers through Goku's hair consolingly. "Calm yourself, Kakarotto. We will get nowhere if you do not clear your mind and think."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Kakarotto, this is Hell. You're going to be disoriented and angry and all not good feelings, but you have to bear with me, here. I can only help you if you take half the burden." He pulled Goku into a noogie and grinned. "So, Ratsel... Know the way out or are we out of luck?"  
  
"Alas, my purring mountain of hair, I cannot say. However!" A very large branch suddenly sprouted into animation with a loud crack, as if someone had pounced on it from a fair distance. "You are friends with Zaba, no?"  
  
Radditz's eyes widened and he sighed heavily. He reminded Goku strongly of one of the boys when they wanted to get out of their chores. "Ratsel! Zaba's miles away from here!"  
  
More rustling occurred, only now it sounded as if it were going away from them. "You came for my advice, little ones, do what you will with it! Good luck, good luck, I'll be here if you must return!" With that, Ratsel left the two brothers on their own, the only evidence of his presence a retreating rustle of leaves.  
  
Radditz rubbed his forehead against his palm and grumbled. "I can't believe we have to go see Zaba, of all people..."  
  
Goku frowned at him. "What's so bad about this Zaba person? It won't take long to get there if he's only miles away. We can fly."  
  
"Oh, it's not that, little brother. It's just..." Sigh. "You'll know what I'm talking about when you meet her." 


End file.
